


Something Precious

by jetredgirl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Gentle Sex, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Robert Williams is a sick bastard, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah is a dark, terrible place in her life. Jareth, with The Labyrinth's help has one chance to save her from her fate. If he does not succeed, they may both die.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah Williams buried her head into her pillow trying to muffle the sound of her sobs. She was nearly 21 and still felt like she did when she was a child.

She looked out of the window at the low hanging moon shining through the security bars her father had put there to keep her from climbing out the window.

It happened nearly 4 years before on Halloween. A home invasion robbery had ended in her stepmother's and brother's deaths. Sarah had been lucky, she had been in the basement and had been able to hide.

She remembered burying herself behind boxes under the stairs as the men had ransacked the home, biting her lips until they were bloody to keep herself from screaming in terror. Not breathing as they stalked around the basement looking for her, calling her name. They had been about to the start moving the boxes when one of the others had called from upstairs and the two in the basement went up, seemingly forgetting about coming back down.

Then as she was crouched in a ball, she heard the noises. Men yelling, gunshots, her stepmother's screams, another gunshot..the door slamming and nothing.

About 10 minutes later there were sirens and a few minutes after that she heard her father's cries. She didn't move until the police came downstairs and shone their flashlights around, calling her name. Then she screamed. And screamed. As a policeman moved the boxes and gently as he could picked her up and carried her upstairs, past the bodies of Karen and Toby, her father on his knees crying in despair.

He sat her in his police car and wrapped her in a blanket, as she sat, mutely staring at the flashing lights that lit up the front of what was once her sanctuary.

As she sat there, she watched the medics carry out two bodies wrapped in dark plastic, and her father followed looking devastated.

The policeman who had been caring for her approached her father, pointing to his car and obviously telling him his daughter was alive and needed him.

Reluctantly he followed the policeman to the car, looking back at the ambulance that contained his wife and son's bodies.

The policeman opened the car door for her, she stood and her father grasped on to her, sobbing.

"My son..my son..why did it have to be my son? Why not...?" He moaned, stopping just short of saying why not her.

Sarah's eyes met the policeman's, which widened then narrowed a little. He walked away, shaking his head.

"It's okay daddy..." Sarah said, stiffly standing there. She already knew what he meant. Her father provided for her, but Toby.. Toby had been the light of his life. Sarah had been the product of a mistake he was sorry he had ever made.

She had learned to love Toby, but it had taken nearly losing him to make her see that. Still, it hurt to know he would have rather it had been her that died. After that the memories of the Labyrinth locked themselves away in the back of her mind, like so many others.

Now 4 years later, she was a prisoner in her own home. She hated this house. with it's memories and it's pain trapped inside with her.

Her father had made the house a virtual prison. bars on the windows, each door having several locks, video cameras, surveillance system. The works. Sarah was not allowed to leave the home without a guard he had hired to go with her at all times. Her car had been sold and she wasn't allowed to drive.

She had been made to take care of the house, clean cook, everything. No maids or outsiders were allowed except paid guards. School had been a nightmare but she had finished at home.. She had planned to go to college, but her father refused to comply. She was allowed to take a few correspondence courses through the local community college but that was it.

She had been moved to her parent's old room with the adjoining bathroom, and her rooms were locked from the outside now. There were also outside locks on the front and back doors to prevent her from getting away.

She was locked in at 10pm and the door was unlocked at 6am. No man was allowed near her. She had every luxury. TV, stereo, and books or music or movies she wanted, but no freedom.

Then there were the punishments. She didn't want to think about those, so she shut it away.

Her father was a powerful man in the small town in which they lived. A judge and attorney with a lot of friends. She knew no one would help her if she did run away.

So she merely existed, losing herself in her books and movies during the day and every night when she sun when down, a fear would grip her so tightly she could not sleep, could not move.

She knew the fantasy was just that, and reality was a nightmare.

Her father had obviously gone insane, and she was the object of his obsession. She needed to run, and soon. Or she would die.

She had no idea the true motives for her father's actions or that he did not look at her as a daughter, but as property to be bought and sold.  
_

Underground:

Jareth tried to resist the temptation to watch her. Every night he failed. His heart and soul torn open because she had said those words, and now he was banished from her life.

He would give in, produce a crystal and watch as she cried curled up in a ball on her bed. He watched as her father would come into the room slithering like a snake, putting his hands upon her, in heinous and violent ways.

Jareth would throw the crystals against the wall, screaming in frustration that he could not do anything to help her. He could not save her from her despair. He felt if he did not figure out a way,she would be lost to him forever, by her father's hand or her own.

His Sarah had an incredible will to live, but he could feel her, bits and pieces of her strength being broken off. Soon there would be nothing left of it. By her beating him she was connected to him and The Labyrinth permanently, but he could not touch her or go to her and beg her to return underground with him so he could protect her. If only she would believe again..she had lost her belief these past 4 years. Her father medicating her to the point of numbness to keep her docile and under his control.

If she believed, maybe she would call on him or her friends here. Then he could help her.

He stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the great maze. He could bend time but not above time, it worked differently there. He could make anything, do anything..except what he really wanted to do.

Save his beloved. The girl who stole his heart was slowly dying, and he was powerless to stop it. His heart would die with her.

"Jareth." said a quiet voice behind him.

He turned to look at the woman there. She was tall, with red hair an incredibly beautiful. She also wasn't real, but a vessel created by The Labyrinth itself to communicate with him.

"Yes, Terra, what is it?"

The woman bowed her head slightly. "The Champion. We must save her. Her distress is increasing dramatically. We do not have long."

Jareth's mouth tightened and a frown appeared. "What will you have me do? She banished me, do you recall? His voice rose to a yell. "Do you not think I know this?! I feel her pain with every breath I take!"

The woman was calm. The Labyrinth did not feel anger the way humans or immortals did. "I have an idea, my king. It is quite drastic, but it might work."

Jareth's was instantly all ears. "What? What is it?"

Terra spoke evenly as she presented The Goblin King her idea. "Soon it will be Samhain. I can send you above, and strip you of your magic. You will be very near human. There is a catch. You must be able to retrieve the champion and return within 3 days and 3 nights. By midnight on the 4th night, the night of Samhain you must come home with or without her. If you attempt to stay any longer than that, you will die. You must extraordinarily cautious, Jareth. You would not be protected by magic as you would be here. You would have to return through the nearest portal with the girl. It will be difficult. As time goes on you will begin to weaken."

"How would I get to her without magic?" Jareth asked, confused.

"I can give you a few small crystals to carry with you containing some magic, and one large crystal containing a concealment and integration spell of your choice. With those you should be able to create some sort of scenario that will integrate you into her life and give you access."

Jareth thought. He knew deep down he had no choice but to take The Labyrinth's offer. It was Sarah's only chance, and his. She was of age now. She was meant to be Goblin Queen and rule beside him. She was already considered a hero in his kingdom.

"I will do it. I must do it for her." He agreed.

The woman that was the soul of The Labyrinth in disguise took his hand and bound him to their words. "It will be done."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah stood in the kitchen washing dishes as her father gave her his instructions.

"I will be gone exactly 3 days Sarah. Do NOT attempt to leave this house. There will be a bodyguard staying in the guest room downstairs as per usual. The police will be making regular passes by the house to make sure everything is quiet. Do as I say and I'll bring you a present. Disobey me and..you know what happens. Don't make me mad again Sarah. I don't like to punish you." Robert stated, shaking his finger.

Sarah knew different. The gleam in his eyes as he struck her told her the truth.

He put an arm around her waist and her skin crawled but she stood still. If she tried to squirm away it made him upset. He breathed her scent in. "You are my girl Sarah. Mine. You belong to me until I say otherwise."

He backed away and turned. "I'm leaving as soon as the guard arrives. He comes highly recommended."

Sarah nodded as she blinked her tears back. She always hoped she would be able to flee when her father left town but of course he hired a guard every time.

"Yes...Daddy." She said, using his preferred term. She finished the dishes and dried her hands then went into the living room and turned on the television, staring at it unseeing.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Her father went to the surveillance screen next to the door and hit the button.

"Are you the guard, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, Mr. Williams." Came smooth accented voice from the speaker.

Sarah's whole body was on high alert when the guard spoke. That voice. She knew that voice. Why was it familiar?

Her father unlocked the doors and opened them letting the man in. He was wearing a plain dark suit, well made and perfectly cut. He had short but spiky hair and a tall slim build with a goatee. He had an earring in one ear and looked rather rakish.

Sarah gaped at him. He was gorgeous. She clamped her mouth shut before her father saw her notice the man at all. This was not the usual type of man he hired for the job. They were typically large bulky men who could strongarm her if necessary.

"I believe the security firm sent you my references Mr. Williams." The man said smoothly.

Robert nodded. "Yes. You come highly recommended. You were informed of the details right? My daughter..she was very traumatized by the murders of my wife and son. She is severely agoraphobic and needs constant watching so she does not hurt herself. You must make sure all doors stay locked at all times and that she does not leave. If she leaves she will do harm to herself or someone else. Make sure she takes her medication."

Sarah just sat there and listened to her father tell lie after lie. She knew she wasn't the crazy one but she was the only one that seemed to know the truth.

"Understood Sir. She will be quite safe while you are gone. I would let nothing harm a hair on your precious daughter's head."

Sarah's whole body tingled at that phrase. Something about his tone when he said "precious" gave her goosebumps and she shivered.

"Very good. Well then, I will leave." Robert said, pulling the man close and speaking low. "One last thing. Lay one hand on my daughter and I will make sure you disappear. She is beautiful, but very very broken. Do not take advantage of that."

The blonde man gave him a small nod. "Of course not. I would never do such a thing as try to seduce a young girl with such infirmities. That would be unprofessional and deplorable."

Robert's wide leering smile reminded both Sarah and the guard of a snake. "Glad we understand each other Mr. Smith."

Robert walked to the couch were Sarah sat saying nothing. "Goodbye my dear, I will see you soon. Remember what I said, I promise I will bring you something pretty from the city."

Sarah let him kiss her on the cheek. not that she had a choice.

"Goodbye Daddy. Have a nice trip." She meant it sarcastically but Robert didn't seem to notice.

Robert left after making sure all doors were locked. He got into the waiting limousine and was gone.

Mr. Smith took a seat on the chair across from her, openly staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

She looked up from the television she was pretending to watch, seeing he was smiling pleasantly at her.

"What?" She demanded. "Look Mr. Smith, I have no intention of exchanging pleasantries and making friends. Your room is down the hall to the right and a small bathroom is next to it. Just do me a favor and stay away from me. Your job is basically to make sure I don't leave, that I take my pills, and to assure my father I am locked in my room at 10 tonight. Other than that leave me alone."

He smile grew into a wry grin, his eyes sparkling.

_Now there is the Sarah I __know and love. _He thought.

Jareth stood, crossing the room to stand in front of her. He reached out to touch her but she jerked away and glared at him.

"Rule one. Don't touch me. Ever. I hate to be touched."

He could see the naked fear of it deep in her green eyes. Of course. He would have to be gentle.

She looked up and finally noticed his eyes. They were bright blue, One pupil was bigger than the other and she had the distinct impression she had seen them before. She wished she could place it. There was no evil intent, no maliciousness in his eyes at all, just a sort of joyful curiosity and tenderness which was beyond her to comprehend why.

"Miss Williams, will you show me to my room?" He asked softly.

She was reluctant, but nodded, stood, and led him to the room. He opened the door and found it was plain but serviceable. bed, dresser, closet. He laid his duffel bag on the bed and sat.

You don't seem crazy, or infirm." He casually remarked.

She barked out a laugh as she stood in the doorway watching the man arms crossed. "Don't believe everything you hear."

She turned and left him there.  
_

Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, he was in. The integration spell The Labyrinth and he had carefully crafted had worked perfectly. Creating a background and planting the seed in everyone's mind around him that he was simply a very experienced bodyguard who worked for the agency Robert used.

As soon as he had stood in front of Robert Williams he wanted to rip the man's heart out. He managed to refrain and even be personable. His fingers had itched with the instinct to kill to protect the girl.

Sarah appeared to find him a bit familiar but did not seem to recognize him. The Labyrinth had told him that years of mind altering medication and abuse had shoved her memories to the back of her mind and she thought them little more than a vague dream. He needed to bring them back into the forefront and get her to trust him as soon as possible. He had his small bag of magic crystals in his possession that would help do any minor bit of magic he absolutely needed but he had to be frugal with their use.

Then when they got out of the house they would have to travel by foot to the place where the door to The Underground was.

Since ancient times, when the world was split into two realms, there were specific places where bridges were created to maintain the connection of the worlds. One was not too far away from Sarah's current home but it was still far enough away to be a fair trip. Without his magic transport that was the only route available to them. They had to get to the doorway.

Once there The Labyrinth could pull them through once it sensed them within. She would be waiting for the alert placed upon the doorway that they were coming through and be there. To get stuck in between was a death sentence for both of them. The beings that lived in between were vile and feasted on living energies of both realms.

Sarah seemed surly and disagreeable, but he knew why that was. He could feel her despair she was covering up. The aching deep within her that was driving her closer to the edge and sucking her strength dry.

He may not have magic but his connection to her was acute this close to her. He must push it to the side and first needed to get her to warm to him, to open herself to the possibility he meant no harm. If she did not trust him she would not leave with him. He supposed getting her to leave the house would not be the problem but getting her to stay with him, to travel to the doorway was the trick. Therein lies the trust he needed.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he rubbed his face with his hands.

He casually walked into the kitchen where she stood. He was floored by the beauty she became. She was stunning. He would have to be careful and not try to show he was attracted to her in a romantic way. That would scare her.

"So Miss Williams, as we are here for the next 3 days, shall we at least try to be civil? If you like, I am quite a fair cook I could make us a nice dinner."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you being nice to me? My father never hires anyone like you."

Jareth shrugged. "I'm a nice man Sarah. Really."

A timer went off and Sarah turned and opened a cupboard. "Have to take my pills. You better be ready to check under my tongue."

He walked over as she was struggling to open the bottle. "Here let me help." He took the bottle out of her hands and stood strategically over the sink. Even without magic he was as strong as many humans combined and it was all for show as he pretended to struggle with the cap. As he turned the lid he squeezed so the bottle cracked and the pills spilled out into the sink filled with dishwater.

He watched as the pills disintegrated in the hot water, satisfied.

Sarah was wide eyed and fearful. "Now what?! Do you know what he will do to me?! I get my blood drawn every week to make sure I have the right level of medication in my system!"

Jareth soothed her. "Don't worry Miss Williams I will tell him it was my fault. I tried to help and the pills getting destroyed was my doing completely. I apologize."

Her eyes was flitting back and forth, not knowing what to say. "Need to get more." She whined a little. Her father was going to punish her severely for this.

Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and she froze. "I swear, Sarah. I will not let anything happen to you. Something tells me you don't need those pills anyway. Am I right?"

Sarah tried not to cry, and bit her trembling lip. "N..no. I swear, Mr Smith, I'm not crazy."

He nodded. "I believe you. You are far too sharp for that. You can trust me alright? I am a nice man. I do not know what kind of people your father has hired in the past, but I was raised to be a gentleman..well mostly." He kept his expression soft, hoping she would be placated.

Sarah's body relaxed slightly and she gave him one small nod. He dropped his hands and backed away. He even saw the corner of her mouth turn up a tiny bit at his last words.

Sarah watched the man closely. She didn't trust him at all. She didn't trust anyone. He seemed..almost kind. For once maybe she could relax for a day or two, just a little bit. If she didn't know better he spilled her pills on purpose. Not that she wanted to take them, but consequences could be dire if she didn't.

He looked so hauntingly familiar. She thought maybe she had dreamed of him once long ago.

She felt a flutter of attraction that honestly disturbed her. She had not thought herself capable of being attracted to anyone anymore.

"So..Mr Smith. You can cook?" She decided to try to see what information she could get out of him.

He smiled. "Yes. I have been in many..situations where I had to fend for myself, so unless I wanted to end up accidentally poisoning myself I made a point of learning to cook. Would you like me to make us a meal to share?"

She gave him a big fake smile..well mostly fake she realized, and agreed.

"Then please take a seat." He bowed and pulled a chair out. She sat and he pushed it in.

She sat at the table and watched him. He rummaged around and found what he was looking for. One thing she could say for her father, he always made sure the kitchen was well stocked.

He put all the things on the counter and turned to her. "Would you like pancakes? I know it's the evening meal, but they are my specialty."

She was surprised at his suggestion. Pancakes were her favorite thing to have for dinner. It had been a tradition when she was young and her mother was alive to have pancakes for dinner on Sunday. After she left then died in a car accident her father wouldn't let Karen make them at all. Her father was lord and master in this house.

That was why her mother had left, she knew.

Sarah practically drooled at the thought. "That would be nice. I guess." She tried to appear nonchalant.

He hummed as he worked, choosing the porcelain cookware over the cast iron. He even added blackberries to the batter. Again her favorite. It made her pause. How did he know all this?

15 minutes later they were both eating a nice stack of fluffy perfect pancakes laden in butter and syrup. Sarah swore she had never tasted anything so wonderful. She couldn't help but smile at him in thanks as she ate.

"So Sarah..are you enjoying your pancakes?" He asked as he watched her eat heartily.

She smiled at him for the first time. Genuinely smiled. He felt his heart squeeze. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes bright and happy. This is what she should always look like.

"They are very good, Mr. Smith. I have to admit, you are a good cook. Why you got into the line of work you are in I'll never know." She answered between bites.

"I have unique skills. I'll put it that way. I was trained in many types of warfare. I can't tell you where or why. Suffice to say, men with my gifts get paid well for their efforts."

Her eyes narrowed. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She blurted out.

He sat his fork down and looked at her. He realized the other so called guards Mr Williams hired must have been shady characters indeed. It was against his instincts to lie to anyone, so he would be truthful as much as it was possible.

"Yes I have. " He said quietly. "But no one who did not deserve to pay with their lives for their actions. Certainly no one near what you could call an innocent. I would never hurt you, Sarah. I swear on my own life. If I knew who hurt your family I would gladly tear them apart with my bare hands. Children are precious. I can not even comprehend such an act."

She stared at him for a long moment swallowing hard. He could see there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Alright." She replied simply and going back to her food.

Sarah didn't know what else to say. He had answered her with such a look of obvious rage when he spoke of what had happened Toby, she believed him. He was like a coiled spring. It made her wonder exactly what his skills were.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. It wasn't that late only a little before 5pm, a bit earlier than she usually had dinner.

After she stood and picked up their dishes and took them to the sink. He got up and followed behind. "Let me help, Sarah." He said, picking up a towel and standing at her side ready to dry them.

Sarah again paused and stared at the man. Was he for real?

She washed each dish and handed them to him. He again started humming as he dried and carefully placed each one symmetrically in the dish rack.

Jareth was happy just being near her again. He knew she was suspicious of his motives of being nice to her. A smile crept onto his face as he worked. He watched her give him odd looks out of the corner of her eye but pretended he didn't notice.

Once the dishes were done Sarah was at a loss. Usually she would just hole up in her rooms upstairs and stay far away from any of the men her father hired to watch over her. She always got the feeling most of them were not nice people, to say the least. They ranged from ignoring her except when necessary to watching her like a hawk. One even kept grinning lecherously the whole time. He gave her the creeps. None were friendly.

"Ummm..do you want to watch a movie?" She asked him.

"That sounds grand. I haven't seen one in ages!" He said. It was true, he hadn't seen an aboveground film since probably the 1950's. "What shall we watch?"

Sarah walked into the living room and opened a large cabinet. There were hundreds of movies there ranging from old to so current they were probably illegal to own. She didn't ask her father where he got them. He just wanted to keep her placated anyway.

"I've seen all of them already, so why don't you pick." She answered gesturing to the rows of DVD cases.

Jareth stepped forward and was almost dizzy at all the names of the films. One caught his eye. "What about that? I've never seen that one. Is it good?" He pulled it out and looked at the picture. It made little sense but it was interesting.

Sarah gave him a long puzzled look. "You've never seen Star Wars? I thought everyone had seen that. It's one of the most popular movies ever."

Jareth had to think quickly. "Well I've lived in some very remote places in my life. Practically another world. Not many movie showing places around."

She continued giving him an odd look. "You mean theaters, right?"

He nodded and left it alone. That's right, humans called theaters.

Sarah got them each a glass of iced tea then put the movie in. She sat in the chair and he sat on the couch directly across from the television so he could see better. She didn't like to sit too closely anyway.

Jareth watched the story play out on the screen dumbfounded most of the time. He had never seen anything like it.

Sarah tried to concentrate on the screen but found herself watching his reactions most of the time. As he watch his eyes were wide, he would jump and gasp at the special effects, and make little comments like "Astonishing!" "Never in my wildest dreams!" "What in the world?"

She started giggling to herself and couldn't help it. Where was this guy from, Mars? He might be proof there's life there after all.

When the end credits rolled she shut the player off. She got up and took the dvd out of the player and back into the case. She noticed Mr. Smith just sat there, blinking.

Jareth couldn't believe how advanced human imaginations had become, he was almost speechless about what he had just seen, and he was not known for being at a loss for words in any occasion.

Sarah turned and faced him. "I take it you enjoyed the movie?" She asked, a small laugh escaping despite herself.

Jareth came out of his daze and stood abruptly. "Yes. I really did. That was all from one man's imagination?"

Sarah nodded. Suddenly she stopped and noticed something. She wasn't afraid or tense. She felt relaxed and almost normal. Dare she say it, she felt a twinge of real joy in her heart for the first time in so long. It scared the shit out of her. She had no idea what it meant.

She snatched up the empty glasses and went and put them in the sink.

Jareth could tell she was relaxing more. Now was the time to start getting her to open up, to trust him. If she would start talking about her past he could bring her memories of him forward and build upon it.

Truthfully, there were more devious, quicker ways to try to get her back to the underground. If he did it though, she would never trust him. She would have no reason to. He wanted to do this the right way. He had less than 4 days now, and 3 full nights. He had to be through the doorway by midnight on 4th night. They would have to leave before Robert came home. He needed her to trust him and willingly leave with him.

He stood and looked around trying to discern something they could do and talk at the same time. It was nearly 7pm he noticed.

He had an idea. He walked into the kitchen to find Sarah just standing there leaning against the counter, her head down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded her head and turned away from him wiping her eyes. She had been crying.

He wanted to take her in his arms but knew she would fight him, so he stopped himself and presented his idea.

"Do you have any games?" He asked.

She turned back, red eyed. Another of those confused expressions on her face. "A couple. I haven't played any in years but there are a few in the back of the hall closet. Next to your room."

He nodded and left the room, going into the closet and finding various coats and shoes. He moved things around until he spied what she had been talking about. Behind a couple of hats and scarves on the top shelf were some long thin boxes. 3 to be exact. He pulled them out and carried them into the kitchen.

"Which do you like? We could pass some time with one." He held them out for her to see.

She didn't say in anything for a few minutes, watching this truly curious man.

She slowly pointed to the Scrabble game on the bottom. "I suppose that would be best. The other two are children's games. I haven't even looked at those since.." He voiced drifted silent but he knew what she wanted to say. She played them with Toby.

He went and put the other two back after setting the selected game on the table.

Sarah sat down and opened the box.

She set up the board and retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil to keep score.

Jareth came back and sat down, trying to figure the game out before they started playing. It was a square board with a grid on it. Sarah handed him a small piece of triangular wood. Copying her he sat it lengthwise in front of him with the small lip pointing up.

She then shook a bag full of small bits and tilted over to him. He looked inside and saw what seemed to be small squares with letters on them. Curious.

"Well aren't you going to pick your seven letters?" She asked after waiting a moment.

"Oh of course!" He answered brightly, like he knew what he was doing. He took seven of the tiles and watched as she also took seven and sat them on the wood facing her. He did the same.

"Do you want go first?" She asked.

"Why don't you go, love? Ladies first." He grinned at her charmingly.

She thought a moment and used her tiles to make a word. Freedom, she spelled. Then she added up the numbers on the corners of the tiles and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

Jareth watched closely. He needed to be able to look like he knew this game. He was still a little unsure so carefully crafted a way to word his question.

"Sarah, would you mind refreshing me on the game please? Just a bit. It's been a very long time."

She explained the rules and he took it all in like a sponge.

Looking at his letters he noticed something. He artfully spelled "Maze" using the and "e" from her word. This could be interesting, he thought. Using the right words he might provoke her memories. He needed to get past the fog those pills had placed over her brain.

"I used to love those." Sarah said as she held out the bag of tiles.

"Mazes?" Jareth asked innocently.

"Yes. Our local park used to have one every year for Halloween. A corn maze. I just realized something." She stopped suddenly, her hand paused in midair. "It's almost Halloween."

Jareth smiled. "It is isn't it? I love Halloween, don't you?"

Sarah sat the bag down and fiddled with her tiles. "I used to. Not anymore. Halloween was when.." Her voiced drifted off.

Jareth could see her eyes moisten and mouth tighten. After a minute she took a deep breath and sighed.

She used the "r" in her first word to spell the word "trapped."

Jareth felt her heart falling and breaking again. He couldn't help himself but to reach and grab her hand and squeeze it. "Everything will be well, Sarah. You must have faith."

She stared at her hand in his. "I don't know what it is to believe in anything anymore." She said her voice barely above a whisper. "Why do you care?" She said suddenly, jerking her hand away. "You're just another lackey working for my father to keep me from getting away."

Jareth understood her distrust. Hey couldn't help but saying something further. "Sometimes things are not quite what them seem, Sarah."

Sarah had no idea what he meant. She had to admit he seemed different than all the others. Even if he was though, she knew she wouldn't get away. She heard her father threaten him.

A few months before the policeman who had helped that night had gone so far to tell her father he was going to report the situation to higher authorities. He had disappeared, her father had told her with a gleeful snarl. She knew if this man tried to help her he would be putting himself in jeopardy. She wouldn't want to be responsible for that.

They played several games, and Jareth managed to work in as many words as he could to remind her of him and her visit to his lands. The played until it was almost 10 minutes to 10pm.

Sarah stood up suddenly and announced she was going to her room.

Jareth stood too. "But we weren't done."

Sarah had for the first time in a long time spent a few waking hours not wanting to scream. When she saw the time however she knew what it meant. Her bedroom doors were on a timer and so was the hidden camera she knew was somewhere in her room.

She also surmised her father had remote access and would know if she wasn't in her room at 10pm. Then he would send one of his other "men" over to check and see what was going on. She didn't want Mr. Smith to get into trouble too.

"You know I have to be in my room at 10 right?" She asked him.

"Well I read the instructions but I assumed..." He started.

"There is no leeway on that, Mr. Smith...Jay. Thank you for being kind to me. It was nice to be a little relaxed for a while. I've got to go." She raced up to her room and he followed her, concerned.

She crossed the threshold at nearly 10pm and turned. He was right behind her. She put her hand up and stopped him from coming into the room.

"Mr. Smith you can't come in here. If this door locks and you are in here with me my father will know. Then we will both suffer. Please." She smiled sadly at him. "You are really nice, but there is nothing you can do. I will see you after 6 tomorrow morning okay?"

Time was ticking. Jareth only had a moment. He saw something on the bookshelf with his keen eyesight. "Alright. What is that red book? It caught my eye." He pointed to the shelf.

Sarah turned and looked. "Oh that. Just an old fairy tale. I found it in the park years ago. I haven't even read it since I was 15. Would you like to read it?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. I recall you said earlier you stopped believing in so much. Maybe you should start with that." He smirked.

Sarah smiled back. "Yeah maybe. I really need you to back away now. Goodnight Mr. Smith." She pushed him back and took a few steps back into the room.

Jareth opened his mouth to speak again but a loud beeping sound started and the door swung shut between them, the last thing he saw were her sad eyes. As he stood there he heard locking mechanisms setting into place.

He leaned against the door. "Goodnight Sarah." He said. He got the feeling she heard him.

He didn't know she was leaning against the other side, curious about the strange man who had entered her life.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jareth turned and headed down the stairs his portable phone rang. It had been provided to him by Robert. His plan was to leave it at the house when they left as he assumed it was being traced.

He looked at it, figured out how to open it then held it to his face. "Mr. Smith?" He heard.

Jareth cleared his throat "Yes, Mr Williams?" He felt a black rage almost overtake his good sense. How he wanted to rip this man to shreds with his bare hands for what he had done to his daughter.

"Is Sarah in her room?" he was asked.

"Yes she is. Safe and secure." Jareth answered in a clipped tone. He was biting his tongue.

"Very good. I will call in the morning to check on things." Richard replied. Followed by a dial tone.

Jareth took a deep breath and let it out, trying to reclaim a little calmness. He needed to get busy with his search.

He wandered down the stairs and started looking around the house. There were things he wanted to know. He wanted to know what this man's motives were. There was something off about this whole situation.

Why would he lock his daughter up in this fashion? There had to be more to this situation than a simple case of paranoia.

He had 8 uninterrupted hours to investigate this house and by the Gods he would find out what was truly going on here.

He started by going methodically through each drawer and cabinet in the living room. He took his time and examined every piece of paper closely. Looking under drawers and shelves. He did find a drawer with several drawings obviously done by a small child. Toby.

Pictures of animals and people and all kind of objects that would only mean something to a young human boy. A bicycle, playing different sports. He made out figures that were probably his parents and one dark haired figure that was always there, always smiling. Sarah. The child had drawn hearts and flowers around her. He must have loved her deeply.

He got to the bottom pictures and stopped. There he found a drawing of what looked to be a room of stairs with a figure who must be Sarah mid step, and the next picture and figure with long blonde hair holding a round orb surrounded by all sorts of little creatures with big eyes and wide grinning faces. Goblins? Himself? How would Toby remember that?

Jareth felt sadness well up within him. Such a terrible thing, the loss of a child. Anger took over the sadness as he remembered he was not simply lost, but murdered.

The Goblin King was no stranger to the terrible things people did to children. He had seen it too many times to count in his line of work.

His lips blanched into a white line as images of past horrors flashed through his mind.

"Why anyone would do harm to an innocent child is beyond understanding." He murmured as he put the drawings back as he found them. He hesitated and reopened the drawer, taking the bottom two out.

"I will keep these, I think. They can have a place of honor in the castle." He tucked them into his jacket for placement in his bag later.

After searching that room he went through the kitchen and bathroom. He did not expect to find anything of consequence, and didn't. Typical items humans used in their daily lives. He went back to the closet he had found the games in and thoroughly searched everything. The only item that seemed to give him pause was an odd list of numbers with what looked to initials next to each number. He tucked that particular item in his pocket and carried on. It might be of some use.

After several hours he had searched the house and basement. The boxes of children's toys down there once again causing that melancholy anger to come forth. If he was able to he would have created crystal after crystal and throw them against the wall, but alas he was forced to sit on the stairs and breathe evenly until his emotions passed. He returned to his room and retrieved the bag of crystals. He had to use them sparingly but he needed to get into the one room that would probably hold the man's secrets. The study. It was securely locked and he didn't want to use brute strength to break the door, even though he could.

He went back into the living room to the locked door. Taking the small crystal, he pressed it against the wood and and said the words that would activate the magic within. It was a combination of his own and The Labyrinth's magic, created to respond to him and specific incantations in his native language. It was perfectly tuned to his touch, his soul. Once he held it, it knew its master.

Jareth heard the mechanisms within the door respond and once it had stopped he tried the door. It opened smoothly and soundlessly. He allowed himself a wry grin.

He slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind him. Now to down to work.  
_

Sarah could not sleep. She showered and changed in the bathroom as usual, and crawled into bed with the red book and a flashlight. She knew her father had hidden some sort of camera somewhere in the bedroom, so she always covered herself completely while in bed.

The man downstairs puzzled her immensely. Why was he so nice to her? He didn't seem to be pervy and hadn't crossed any line in behavior except the occasional subtle flirtation, but it seemed that was part of his personality not an overt come on.

The other 3 men her father usually had stay were Phil, who ignored her except to make sure she took her medication and got locked in. Henry who acted all superior and treated her like she really was crazy, and Frankie who leered at her the whole time making her feel dirty and creeped out. There had been another man, Greg, but he had tried to get a little too friendly and once her father had found out, he never came back.

Apparently her father thought he was the only one with the right to touch her and talk to her inappropriately. The thought made Sarah shudder with revulsion. Damn she needed to get away from here.

She cracked open the old red book and started reading. As she read she could see everything in her mind's eye as it happened. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo..The Goblin King. In her imagination he looked like the man downstairs. It was like she had lived it herself.

She delved deeper into the book, completely absorbing herself into it. She could feel the emotions, the fear, anger, uncertainty. As the girl danced with the king, she felt the attraction, the allure, the desire to kiss the beautiful man before her. She threw a chair then fell away and...

_Thunk._

A door closing downstairs made her jump and pulled her from her reading. It reminded her she wasn't alone in the house.

She sat the book down and sighed. Feeling sleepy she turned the light off and snuggled into her bed, feeling somehow safe for the first night in years. The momentary reprieve allowed her to fall asleep far faster than usual.  
_

Jareth went through stacks of financial statements, business contracts and reports, and found little that was telling him what he needed to know. Robert had quite a knack for bookwork and numbers.

One thing he did notice was Robert liked to gamble. A lot. Evidently most of his weekends away were spent playing incredibly high stakes games of chance. He had half a dozen banking accounts and investments of all types.

He found a large folder which kept track of Sarah's health and medical records. As he read through them, he found it odd that he had her physically examined every few months. Thoroughly. He seemed to even be keeping track of her moon cycles. Odd. Jareth was blessed to have a photographic memory and if he read it, it was ingrained in his memory for as long as he needed it to be.

After a while Jareth was becoming frustrated. He walked around the room looking for anything that might be a clue as to what this man was up to.

As he was examining a wood panel on the lower half of the wall he noticed something odd. One piece was sticking out more than the rest. most would not have seen it, but his eyesight was sharper than a human's. He ran his hands over it and found a small indentation and pushed. The wood panel popped open and inside was safe.

Jareth grinned. "Well then what do we have here..some dirty little secrets perhaps?"

He reached into his pocket and took out another crystal. "That leaves me five. I must be careful from now on."

Working carefully he got the safe open. There were several folders inside, a journal, and a large sack.

The sack was filled with currency. He pushed that back in and sat on the floor with the folders, carefully opening the first one. Inside was a listing of more accounts, but none with the man's name on it. Jareth knew something of mortal finance, having studied it for years. He had no need for human currency, but when one lives as long as Jareth had, one tends to study all kinds of subjects. The currency system in the mortal world was the be all end all of human survival and it played a big part in the human experience. Such things were fascinating to those who had no need for a system like it. These accounts were based in other parts of the world. Jareth knew that this usually meant something illegal was going on. Interesting.

He sat the folders aside and opened the journal. Flipping through the pages to the year of Toby's death.

_April 6_

_Mr. G. sent his representatives to the office. Again with the threats. I tried to explain that it would take time to get the money. They didn't care. I managed to give them 3,000 this month. Only several hundred thousand more to go._

_If Karen finds out what I've done, she will try to leave me and take Toby with her. Then I would _ _have to make her pay._

_I will still have Sarah, but some days I can barely look at her. Her face just reminds me of the stupid mistake I made marrying Linda. I wish she would have been in the car when the little surprise I had planted blew it up._

_J_areth absently tightened his fists as he read. More of the same type of entries continued. his dealings with this "Mr. G." He talked about constant fighting with his wife, his growing resentment towards his first born child.

_October 27_

_They wouldn't do it, would they? I had to do something drastic. A year ago I would have thought it unthinkable, but I have seen in the past few months Karen and Sarah slowly aligning against me. So I found a way to take care of part of the problem, and clear my debt with Mr. G. Sarah is nearly 17 now. When I approached Mr. G with the idea, he seemed interested. She would be worth quite a lot to him. Much more than he would be losing initially._

_October 29._

_I decided I can't do it. I will figure out another way. I don't want her here but in another year she will be 18 and won't be a problem anymore._

_October 30._

_I have to do it. With the interest he says I owe him, I will never pay him off. They will come to take her tomorrow night while Karen takes Toby trick or treating. She will just be gone. I will tell Karen she ran away. I need to protect my son._

There was a long pause between dates...Jareth knew that in that time were the deaths of Karen and Toby.

_January 17_

_My son is gone. Karen is gone. This house is like a tomb. Why couldn't it have been her? She just _ _stays in her room, crying. They came to get her, and Karen, the stupid bitch, tried to interfere. So they killed her. Then Toby saw their faces, so they shot him too. My son. They weren't able to find her before they heard the sirens and left her behind for me to deal with._

_May 3rd_

_So it's settled. I hand Sarah over to them on her 21st birthday. He will make twice as much money as I owe him from her. He already has a buyer lined up who would prefer her a bit older to avoid all that messy underage business.. I have to make sure she stays healthy and untouched until then. I already have a few ideas. I've done many favors for many people, time for some payback._

_Of course, this doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with the girl. What does it matter now? She might as well learn a bit of discipline now. She has to remain a virgin but breaking her will could only sweeten the deal._

_Hell, she isn't even my kid. Linda tried to fool me, but I knew. She was knocked up when we got married. She never knew I got the DNA test done. Wouldn't have been so bad if it would have been a boy, but girls are useless to me. Just another mouth to feed until I can marry her off._

_Linda, what a fucking idiot I married. She was stupid enough to think I would let her leave me and get away with it._

Jareth could read no further. The rage building up as he read the almost incomprehensible words was threatening to boil over to the point he would tear the room apart. It was a good thing he did not have he magic.

How could a man conspire to do such a horrid thing? Sell a child he raised, blood or not? Let her be taken by a stranger to the Gods know where and be used in ways Jareth didn't even want to think about.

His fists clenched, crumpling the paper of the journal. "By my word, I will not let this vile man harm her any further. On my crown I swear it." He hissed through gritted teeth.

He put everything back in the safe, except he took a small stack of bills and the journal. The human currency would come in handy when he and Sarah left for the site to be taken back to the underground, and the journal would be proof of the man's plans. He hated for Sarah to know what fate her "father" had in store, but she may not believe him otherwise. He wouldn't blame her, who could possibly believe this?

He made certain everything was in it's place and left the study, carefully locking all the locks. He had worn gloves so there was no danger of fingerprints. His shouldn't show up but he didn't want to take the chance.

Leaving the room, he locked it back as it was and went into the guest room. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as if trying to see her through it. He didn't sleep at all. Every slight noise from upstairs making him anxious.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah managed to get a few of hours sleep. At 5:30 she rose, showered, dressed and waited for the security door on her room to unlatch. When it did she practically shot out of the room and down the stairs.

Mr. Smith was already in the kitchen drinking coffee. He look up as she entered and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Morning." She mumbled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table across from him.

Even with little sleep she could feel an alertness she had been missing the past years, heavily medicated as she usually was. She felt restless.

"What are your plans today?" He asked, trying to be friendly. He needed to engage the girl consistently and he did not have the luxury of time. He had two days get her to leave with him, then a day to travel to the door to the underworld strategically placed by The Labyrinth.

Sarah shrugged as she sipped her coffee. "I will probably clean the house, make sure everything is spotless for Daddy." She said, sarcasm apparent in her tone. "Just stay out of my way. Watch movies or something. Or stay in your room. I'm not going anywhere."

Jareth frowned. "I thought we were on friendlier terms Sarah." He touched her arm and she jerked it back splashing her coffee on the table.

She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up. "No. Well. Yes, but..I can't I'm sorry. If I like you even just a little it would be dangerous for both of us. So let's just coexist. Please?"

"Sarah I can assure you I can take care of myself. I will not let anything happen to you at anyone's hand." He answered.

She sighed and laid her head on the table, then looked up. The despair in her eyes broke his heart. "I know you mean it now but..." her voice went down to a whisper. "He is dangerous. You are one person. He knows hit men. And all kinds of people who do horrible things. Please, I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. I'm nothing. I'm not worth it."

"Sarah you are not nothing." He whispered back. "You are a beautiful young woman, stop saying that."

She gave him another sad look and got up, grabbing a muffin and her coffee and going into the other room to finish her food, which she did quickly so she could get to work.

She swept mopped, dusted, scrubbed and shined every surface until it was spotless.

Jareth said little, but moved things around for her to get underneath or around. She just nodded in thanks and kept going.

He watched her closely. She was like a dervish, wearing herself to a frazzle. The house was already as sanitary as a hospital.

He had figured out she did it to keep her mind distracted. She did not like to sit and think about anything. She worked from 6:30 in the morning until the late afternoon. She dropped down on the couch with a glass of iced tea, clearly exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked her in an attempt to make conversation. It was the first real chance he had gotten since earlier that morning when she had first risen.

"I'll make sandwiches." She answered. "What kind do you like?" She went to rise.

He grabbed her arm firmly, yet gently, and guided her back to the couch. She was surprised by the movement but did not back away or jump. "It is unfortunate we cannot order in. I would love a pizza." He answered.

"There are some in the big freezer downstairs..but I don't go down there. If you want one you'll have to go get it." she bristled a little.

"Why do you not go down there?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just not..I'm not fond of small dark spaces." Her mouth tightened at the corners and there was fear in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll go." He offered.

She pointed to the door but stayed a few feet away. He opened it..the door creaked loudly and Sarah was even more unsettled.

He flicked on the light and stomped down the stairs being loud on purpose so she would clearly hear him.

There was little down in the basement. stacks of boxes under the stairs, a few old pieces of furniture. "Aha, the freezer." Jareth announced. He opened it and found one of the pizzas and closed the lid.

He noticed an open box marked "Sarah's old room." and looked inside. "Well well well..."

He picked up the music box he knew had been in her room. It had also been the basis for the dream she had conjured in the Labyrinth. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the small crystals.

_Time for a little magic. A reminder of who you once were. Maybe without all the drugs in your system you will see._

He pressed the crystal to the glass. As he worked he chanted in a whisper so she could not hear him.

He took it with him, taking loud steps up as he had coming down.

When Jareth got to the top he handed Sarah the pizza. She managed to come close enough to take it and dart into the kitchen. He turned off the light, shut the basement door and trailed her.

"Sarah...is this yours? It was peeking out at me from a box down there, it's so lovely, why don't you have it in your room?"

She turned and saw what he had in his hand and froze. "I..I..forgot about it. My mom gave it to me right before she...left."

He held it out to her and she took it gingerly. She looked up and met Jareth's eyes, biting her trembling lip before she spoke. "Thank you. Daddy said he gave it away. He knew I wouldn't go..there."

Jareth watch her with intense interest. She sat it on the counter and wound it up, then watched the girl in the glass case dance round and round.

"That song.." She breathed. "I know that song. Do you know what that song is? I could have sworn this thing played "Greensleeves" before, but that's not what this is, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"I am sorry, Sarah. I cannot say." He replied. "Maybe it will come to you."

She stood there, as her fingers touched the glass. She started to hum and closed her eyes, losing herself in the melody.

"What do you see?" He urged, ""In your mind?"

"I see...a bubble? A white sparkling dress...people in masks..A man in a blue coat. He was singing to me. Then...I was scared and I threw something and the wall broke. I was falling..and..NO!"

She jerked back away like she had been scalded. "No. No. NO!" She picked it up and heaved it into the wall, shattering the music box, her dreams. When the box hit the wall she ducked like there had been a gunshot. She dropped to the floor and curled into a ball as if trying to make herself as tiny as possible.

Jareth had been almost hypnotized by the surreal scene of Sarah swaying and talking about her dream. The sound of the music box crashing into the wall, then Sarah's screams jerked him out of his haze.

"Gods. Sarah!" He was beside her in a second crouching next to her on the floor. She looked up at him.

Her eyes were huge and empty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it. Not now, and not then. I shouldn't have...if I would have..."

"If you would have what?" He demanded. She flinched.

He backed off. He got too forward and harsh in his tone. He took a deep breath and started again.

"What did you break? Please, I did not mean to scare you. I'm just concerned."

She squeezed her eyes shut, then rubbed them until the were red. Taking a few deep breaths she came back to herself. "It's doesn't matter. It's stupid. A long time ago, I thought I went somewhere, did something. It's so fuzzy, but I think I went to a masquerade and they played that song."

He stood and helped her up. When she saw the mess she had made she was mortified. "Oh God. I broke that into a million pieces." She went to pick up the pieces and cut herself trying to gather it all.

Jareth pulled her away. "Sarah stop. I will help you but don't use your bare hands you will cut yourself." He grabbed a napkin and wrapped her finger in it. "Now sit."

She sat in the chair and watched him get the broom and as he swept the glass and plastic into a dustpan. Then he found a garbage bag and dumped the pieces into it.

She could think of anything to say except "Thank you." He turned and smiled at her in return.

The oven was warm so Jareth put the pizza in the oven and set the timer while Sarah bandaged her finger.

"You have a cut there too." He pointed out on her wrist. He took it and pushed her sleeve up to help her and she jerked it back from him.

He had already seen, and held out his hand with a stern look.

She reluctantly laid her hand in his and his pushed the sleeve up again. He held out his other hand, she once more laid her hand in his and he pushed the sleeve up to reveal it had the same scars.

His stomach twisted. There were marks. Cuts, some old, so new. She had been wounding herself. The marks on her wrists were layered. She had been practicing. Get up the bravery to cut deeper and deeper.

"Sarah..." Jareth said sadly. "Why? Please. You must talk to me."

"You know why. Why do you care anyway? Why are you being nice to me? You work for him. He is paying you. In one way he's right. I AM damaged. I'm broken. But don't believe him Jay. HE is the one that broke me. I can't." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm done. I can't do this much longer. I have to get out. He will NEVER let me go. This is the only way. My only chance to be free. Then he can't hurt me anymore!" Her voice had gotten louder and louder.

"Sit. Sarah." He said in a firm, but not so harsh as before voice. "I mean it. Do not defy me." The timer dinged and Jareth put the pizza on the table and cut it. He encouraged her to eat. She was hesitant at first but he insisted. Sarah, used to doing what she was told, ate automatically.

He didn't feel good about telling her what to do, but he needed her to be sure to eat well if they were to take such a long trek by foot.

They ate in silence, and Sarah cleaned up. She was surprised when Jay held out a hand for a wet dish as he held a towel in the other.

The clean up was was also silent. Sarah felt nervous. She felt a sense of foreboding, like something was about to happen.

When they finished Jay laid a hand softly on her elbow and guided her out of the kitchen.

"We will go into the living room." He told her. She went ahead and he followed.

He sat across from her, and Sarah stared at the floor while Jareth stared at her. He finally spoke. "You will NOT take your life. You are NOT nothing. How did the doctors not notice these injuries?"

"He is paid well. The one that sees them. He just bandages me up and leaves. The other doctor, she doesn't see them. She checks me for other things. Like making sure I.." She blushed.

"You what?" Jareth snapped. Another flinch. He softened his tone once again. He needed to remember to not be so demanding.

"That I haven't..either by someone else, or myself..that my virginity is in tact."

"I see." His rage was probably apparent to her, but there was little he could do about it.

He went over in his head all he had read in the man's journal and it became very clear.

He was sell her virtue to the highest bidder, or turning her over to someone that would to pay off his debts.

Some depraved fiend would lay his filthy hands on his Sarah, rape her to take her innocence, do Gods knows what else to her poor body, and destroy whatever was left of her spirit until she was dead or an empty shell.

Robert Williams needed to die. They ALL needed to die. He would be the one to do it. Gladly.

Sarah was staring at him and he realized why, his fist was pounding on the arm of the chair.

He stopped and flexed his hand, trying to relax. Then he stood up and paced around the room trying to burn off energy.

"I am going to help you, Sarah. We are going to leave this place." He said.

Her mouth dropped open. "You are...how? She was shocked. "To leave this house is impossible. I have to call the outside for them to unlock the doors. There are cameras in my room. On every door and window."

Jareth stopped and turned to face her."I will figure it out. We will be gone be the time your father returns in two days. Be ready. Have a bag packed with whatever you wish to take."

"What do you want for doing this?" Sarah asked him as she rose. She pulled herself up to stand straight and tall as she could, looking into his eyes, searching for something to tell her this man was really offering to help her.

"I want nothing but to see you happy." He said softly. He touched her face, and for the first time she did not flinch from him. There was something in her eyes, a shimmer. Brief, but it was there. Life. Fire. Sarah.

"He might kill us both." Sarah pointed out.

He smirked at her. "He can try. I have confidence I can stand up to him. I've faced far worse."

Her eyes got sad again. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. Just offering..well..that's more than anyone else has done. Thank you. Jay."

"It is not just an offer. I will do it. What your father is doing is unconscionable." He answered.

Sarah stared at the floor for a moment. The met his eyes again and smiled, unshed tears present in her own. "I believe you." she whispered, a tinge of hope coloring her words.

"Let's try to relax tonight. Get some rest." Jareth suggested.

Sarah got them both a glass of iced tea and put in another movie but neither one could concentrate. Jareth was formulating a plan, and Sarah was letting herself have just a glimmer of hope deep down that maybe Jay could get her out. She didn't care about taking much. Her mother's locket, The small stuffed bear she had given Toby, and a few pictures. The rest of this living tomb could burst into flames.

She looked up at the clock. "It's almost 10pm." She said with no emotion in her voice. She didn't know what to think anymore. Worry, hope, fear all raced around in her brain.

Jay walked her up the stairs and she stood inside the room looking at him across the doorway. "Remember Sarah, do not speak out loud about this in your room." He reminded her. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try. Goodnight." She answered, nodding.

The alarmed sounded as the door slammed and shut between them.

The last thing either of them saw before it closed were each others eyes.

They each had things to do and plans to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah showered and changed into her pajamas. She acted nonchalant as she went to the bathroom back and forth several times trying to make it seem she was restless and moving around.

She put on her mother's locket then took out her clothes for the next day, so if he was watching she wouldn't look to be doing anything unusual. She spoke out loud, sighing. "I don't know what I want to wear tomorrow. I'll put two set of clothes into the bathroom and decide then." She shuffled clothes around in her dresser, acting like she was indecisive while grabbing the small envelope behind the bottom drawer that she kept her most cherished pictures in and tucked them inside her folded clothes.

Her father had removed all of the pictures of her mother from the house, but Sarah had hidden a few. There were also pictures of her with Toby and Karen, and her best childhood friend. She often wondered if the girl ever thought of her or even knew she was still alive here.

When Toby and Karen were killed her friends were supportive at first, but it was weird, she knew. Then as she got more and more trapped, Robert had of course chased them away, not allowing her to see them.

Sarah went into the bathroom and sat everything on the counter She ran the water for a minute then flushed the toilet and went back into the bedroom.

She shut all the lights off and got under her blankets. He would be used to seeing her reading with a flashlight under the covers so she did that. She tucked the little red book she had been reading under her pajamas. Something told her she should take the book with her.

She flicked the flashlight off and under the cover of darkness, slowly her hand crept under the bed to grab her duffle bag. She stuck it under her baggy pajamas as flat as she could. She got up and said "Forgot to brush my teeth." and put the book in the bag with the change of clothes and envelope and stuck it under the sink. She would put a few necessities in the bag in the morning. She brushed her teeth and gargled loudly.

Going over a mental checklist she figured she had done all she could at this point. So she crawled into her bed and curled up into a ball, and tried to sleep.  
_

Jareth stalked the rest of the house looking for ways to get out without being seen.

Sarah had been correct, there were alarms and cameras on every window. Then he remembered something.

The basement. She said she never went there. If Richard knew she didn't go there, would he spend money guarding a window he didn't have to?

Jareth slunk down the stairs into the dark space. Light was shining through the little window that led into the back yard.

He found a chair and climbed up to examine it.

_Bingo. Locked, but no alarm, no camera. We have our way out._ The next night, under the cover of darkness the would leave. He took one of the crystals out of the bag in his pocket and pressed it to the window frame. With a few brief words there was a click, and the window was unlocked. He would just have to convince Sarah to go down to the basement.

_Which she was terrified to to do. Damn. _He remembered.

He went back up the stairs into the guest room and laid on the bed. Again staring at the ceiling listening for movement. occasionally he would hear light footfalls but once she was quiet, he turned to his side and let himself rest. The next 2 days would be long ones. This was his last chance to get a little sleep.  
_

Sarah dreamed a dream she hadn't in years. She saw a maze spread out in front of her. She saw long paths with endless wall of stone. A grumpy dwarf, a helpful fox, a kind red beast. They looked up at her as she climbed a flight of stairs and turned to tell them they could not follow.

_If you should need us.._

_I'll call..._

The endless stairs. Toby...her fear at losing him gripping her heart. There was someone there. A man in black. She could not see him clearly but he was singing. Toby below her. She closed her eyes and jumped...

She sat up in a cold sweat and looked at the clock. It was nearly 6am. She got up and turned on the shower, putting everything that she wanted to take in the bag. Once the door opened the camera would turn off and she could take it downstairs, hide it under the bathroom sink or something she thought, in case another guard stopped by.

When the door opened the breath she had been hold let out and she dashed out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, into the downstairs bathroom and threw the bag under sink as she had planned.

Her heart was pounding. She hadn't felt such adrenaline in her veins in years. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see her eyes vibrant, her skin flushed from her dash down the stairs. She looked alive, not just there, barely existing.

When she came out Jareth was standing there looking gorgeous in a pair of black jeans and purple button down shirt. He looked a little different. A bit wilder than he had the previous days.

"Good morning." He said. Smiling.

He was thrilled when she gave him a genuine smile in return. There was a light in her eyes he had not seen since she had beaten his Labyrinth. "Good morning..Mr. Smith. Sleep well?"

"I did. You?" He returned. His smile grew and turned flirty, his eyes traveling over her body. Not in a creepy way that she was used to but in a genuine, interested way. A normal way a guy would check out a girl. She blushed again, hard. But it felt good too. Something was changing inside of her. Something she lost was coming back.

She knew this man in front of her was responsible.

"Good thanks." She answered, going to the kitchen and getting coffee started. "I'm having eggs, do you want some?" He nodded so she went to grab the cast iron pan and stopped, looking at Jay. She turned and retrieved the porcelain pan instead.

She made eggs, bacon and toast and they ate. Enjoying companionable silence. Once breakfast was over and they had cleaned up, he led her to the table and sat her down. He kept his voice low. "Sarah, I have a plan. It will take split second timing. How long do you think it would be before anyone notices you are not inside your room?"

She sat and thought a moment. "I don't know. It would depend on if my father checks or not. The last time I accidentally missed the timer it was about half an hour before the guard was notified and he checked. I had just tripped on the stairs and twisted my ankle. So when he found me I was outside the door anyway. There is a code to unlock it but Daddy has it. He is very busy with business dinners and such when he is out of town."

"Alright. You will not go into your room tonight. Do you have everything you need?" She nodded.

"Here is what we have to do. It's early fall so it doesn't get truly dark before 9pm. We will wait until the sun is completely set. Then we will leave through the basement window. I checked. There is no alarm or camera down there."

A fear rippled through Sarah. "But.."

"We have to Sarah. It is the only way." He said vehemently. "We will do it. You can do it. I know you can. You are brave."

Sarah cleaned again, even though Jareth kept trying to get her to sit down and rest. It would be a long night and next day while they made their way to the spot the Labyrinth was leaving an open bridge for them to use. At midnight the next night it would close. He looked out the window and noticed the car across the street, watching. Thank goodness he had keen eyesight at night thanks to his owl magic. It would HAVE to be in darkness they left or they would be seen.

Jareth made pancakes again that night, wanting Sarah to have her favorite dinner in her old kitchen one last time before they left. This could be the last good meal she had in the mortal realm. She went into the bathroom and changed into black jeans, dark blue t-shirt and black sweatshirt. They sat at the table waiting for the sun to set and played Scrabble to make the time pass. They were both nervous and jumpy.

It wasn't fully dark until just after nine, as Jareth had expected.

Sarah was pacing then, anxious and scared. She dreaded going into the basement.

"Sarah everything will be well. Have faith. Keep calm." He kept saying.

"You don't understand. I haven't been down there since.." She stopped and started pacing again.

Jareth stood in front of her. "Talk to me, Sarah. We don't have much time to waste."

She stopped moving but refused to look at him. "Since the night Toby died. Since they murdered him and Karen. I was so scared down there, Jay. I hid as deep as I could into the shadows, behind all the boxes under the stairs. There were noises, and the screaming..and the gunshots. Then nothing. The next thing I know I was screaming until I couldn't speak, and a policeman was carrying me up the stairs. There was so much blood...and Toby..he was...his eyes were open and..." A deep racking sob came from within the girl, and he could not help but hug her. He was heartened that she let him.

He rocked her and rubbed her back. "Shhh..it will be fine now. Sarah you must live. For him, for them. You must be the survivor I know you are. They would want you to." He pushed her hair out of her face, his hand cupping her chin.

"How..how can you have so much faith in me?" She asked.

"I simply do. Soon, you will be free. I swear it. Now. Let us do this." He smiled.

She gave him one quick hug in thanks. "Alright." She sniffed back her tears and wiped her face with her hands.

He made her go first down the stairs, staying behind her, his hands on her shoulders. With every step he felt her jerk. She fought against her instinct to turn and flee taking a deep breath with each step. He held tight and squeezed her shoulders to remind her he was right there. When they made it to the bottom she was shaking so bad she was practically vibrating against him. He had their bags over his shoulders.

"Look, there." He pointed to the moonlight shining through the window to the backyard. "Your freedom awaits."

He held her hand, not letting go until he had to. The chair was still there, so he got up and pushed the window open. It was a bit stuck and was covered in dust. It had not been opened in years. It took effort to get the rusty hinges to give way fully, but when they did he breathed a sigh of relief. His watch said quarter to 10.

"We need to go." He hauled her up next to him on the chair and helped her up. Once he got her upper body through he pushed hard and tried to avoid cupping her behind as he did, instead he put his hand on her hips and then the backs of her thighs. She started at the contact but kept going. She was out.

It would be a tight squeeze for him in the shoulder area. Than goodness he was lean otherwise. If he got his shoulders through he would be able to slip the rest of his body out easily.

He threw the bags out to Sarah then pulled himself up.

It was difficult and he had to wiggle a great deal. Sarah pulled, but she was antsy and keep dropping his arm.

It took a few minutes but he got through and hauled himself out, standing up and taking his bag from Sarah.

They stood there in the moonlight staring each other.

Sarah felt a burst of joy. She was outside. Outside the prison. She wanted to scream and dance, but she knew she could not.

"That way." Jay pointed to the woods at the back of the property. Sarah grabbed his hand tightly and didn't let go as they ran.

It was 10pm. Jareth, with his sensitive hearing, heard the distant sound of the security door slamming shut to Sarah's room.

There was no turning back.  
_

They ran for over and hour before Jay stopped her for a brief rest. He sensed the door to the underground still too far way to be comfortable. They were at least going in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" Sarah gasped out, catching her breath.

"There is a place I know. No one will ever find you there. You will be safe." He said. "You may stay with me, if you wish."

"I can't impose on you. You've already saved my life." She answered.

He smiled at her. "It is no imposition. You are..very special to me."

They stood there like that looking at each other for a few minutes. Sarah broke the spell. "We better go."

They eventually slowed a fast walk. Staying in the wooded areas but finding the main highway and keeping it in sight.

In the far distance behind them they heard sirens.

Sarah had a feeling deep down in her guts, those sirens were about her.  
_

Robert Williams picked the phone he had just hung up and threw it across the room, smashing it into many pieces. "FUCK! FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed.

The man across the desk from him smiled. "So..your little bird escape her gilded cage, did she?"

Robert turned and glared at the other man. "Shut the fuck up! What the HELL am I supposed to do now?! You know how much money I owe Granelli?! This was going to wipe the slate clean! She was going to bring him 4 million easy! He already had a buyer! Now fucking what am I going to do?!"

His partner in the scheme chuckled. "I told you to do it when she was younger. Why you waited I don't know. You talked me into investing in this with you, yet I don't owe money to a shark like Granelli, so I may lose some money but I'm not going to end up at the bottom of a river. You are fucking idiot, Williams."

Robert grabbed the man's shirt collar and jerked him forward. "I told you, The buyer doesn't want any complications about underage girls. He prefers them to be 21. She was perfect for his collection. Now she is FUCKING gone and that asshole guard must have helped her. I should have followed my instincts on that guy. I knew there was something fucking weird about him."

He turned and faced the window. "I will fucking find them. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, and beat the living shit of that girl. She thinks my punishments have been painful before...she is going to fucking pay for this."


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah tromped through the woods which were thinning out far too quickly for her comfort. Jay was behind her but that really didn't bring all that much comfort as time went on. What if he led her straight to her father so he could punish her?What if this was all a ruse to test her trustworthiness?

Her mind raced with thoughts, some sensible, some so far out there they made her question everything that had happened the last few days. Really she didn't know this man very much at all. Who knew what he had planned.

Jay spoke, breaking through her spinning thoughts. "Look over here, an abandoned shed. Let's go in there and take another rest." He knew she was wearing out fast.

Sarah readily agreed. They had been walking for hours and she was exhausted. She was unused to so much exercise and fresh air.

Jay opened the door of the creaky old shed and held it open to let Sarah go ahead of him. There wasn't much in it, a few rusty tools and a couple of old blankets. He took the blankets outside and shook them out, then spread them on the floor for them to sit on.

He closed the door and latched it. There was a small dirt crusted window on the side that let in a little light from the rising sun.

"Maybe we should stay here." Sarah said. "Sleep for a little while."

"If you need to sleep Sarah, go ahead, I will stand guard. Only for an hour or two at most however." Jay replied from his spot across from her on the floor.

She used her bag as a pillow and curled into a ball, asleep in seconds.

_She was standing on a hill overlooking the great maze._

_"How did I get here? What is this place?"_

_"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." came a familiar voice from behind her._

_There was a man there. "Jay?"_

_"You know who I really am, Sarah. Search your heart. Remember your dreams."_

Her mind raced even in her dreams. Flashes of memories_._

_The dwarf, a worm. The fox riding a sheepdog, the red beast..Ludo? There were goblins..wait..goblins? Toby...oh God  
Toby...I wished you away, how could I do that?_

_Him. A darkened bedroom and a man in black. Offering her a crystal...offering her everything, but she couldn't. Long hair blowing in a hot wind on a dusty hill...a clock with 13 hours. Terrible fear. Hands...blades coming at her...endless stairs. Can't find Toby...there he is. Jump Sarah. You have no choice. His face, pallid and sad. "Fear me, Love me, and I will be your slave."_

_"You have no power over me."_

_"_Oh God!" She jerked awake. Her eyes frantic.

"Sarah?" Jay was alert and there beside her instantly.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were huge, full of fear. His eyes. She knew those eyes, that face. He was no stranger to her at all.

"YOU!" She gasped. "You...you're the..you're the.."

She was on her feet and at the door, struggling to get it open while looking back at him in terror.

He stood and wrapped an arm around her. "Sarah..Sarah stop it. STOP!" He yelled.

She froze, her breath heavy, panic tearing through her. "Don't kill me..please I..I'm sorry I beat you! Don't take me back to him!"

"Sarah!" He demanded. "Be quiet a moment! Let me speak!"

She screwed her eyes shut and waited.

"Listen to me carefully. I am not here to hurt you. I take it your memories have returned. This is a good thing. The Labyrinth sent me here. I'm taking you back to the underground with me."

He turned her to face him, but she stared at his chest refusing to look into his face.

"Sarah..I would never hurt you. I am not here for revenge. I'm here to save your life. I will explain if you will listen."

She was still for a minute, then nodded once.

He sat her down on the blankets and sat across from her. He clasped her hands tightly. She stared at them. "When you won you were bonded to myself and the Labyrinth, but because you declared me powerless over you, I have not been able to come and help you. The Labyrinth found a way, so at this point I have no magic. Please do not fear me. I have watched you suffer for so long. I could not bear it if you suffered more because of me."

"You..watched me?" She said quietly.

"Only when I felt your pain, I tried to resist but I had to know. It was killing me to see. I am just sorry I could not come before now."

"The pills made me forget. They made me numb." She answered.

"I know. Trust me, please Sarah. I swear on my life and the life on all my subjects, you can trust me."

Her sobs began anew. Slowly so as not to startle her, he moved forward towards her. As soon as he was close enough she leaned forward into his arms.

She still didn't know if she could trust him, but at this point he was all there was to hang on to.

"Why? Why did this happen? Why did he do all this to me? I loved Toby too, but why me?! Why does he hate me, but kept me locked up like a prisoner?! I don't understand?!"

Everything came pouring out of her. All the pain of the last few years.

"I will tell you why, but you must understand. You father is a sociopath. You did NOTHING wrong. Do you hear me? NOTHING."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace. His lips pressed to her forehead. "Please.. tell me."

"I stole into your father's private room, and discovered many things. First of all, he is not your real father. He killed your mother as well."

She was oddly numb hearing what he had to say about what he had found. None of it was a surprise anymore. "I figured he did." Sarah said. "Just because of the timing. He would have killed Karen too, eventually. She was getting ready to leave him and take Toby and me with her."

He tilted her face to look up at him. "There is more. He owes a great deal of to money someone. I am not sure who, but your father is also a prodigious, if not successful gambler."

He swallowed, hesitant to tell her the rest. "He was going to..use you..to settle those debts. Sarah. Sell you. To do so he had to keep you chaste. Break you and remove your will. When is your 21st birthday?"

"In 3 weeks." Sarah sat up and leaned back. "He was going to sell me then, right."

Jareth inclined his head. "I am so glad I made it in time. If I would have waited any longer he might have...then Gods only knows what..." Suddenly Jareth felt vulnerable in this girl's eyes.

He was not used to such an emotion. The Goblin King was anything but vulnerable. She brought out the side of himself he hid from everyone else.

"You saw the punishments didn't you." Sarah said. It was not a question, but a statement.

"Some, yes." Jareth answered. " I am sorry. The pain..it...I had to know what was happening."

"At first he would just lock me in my room for a couple of days. Then..a couple of years ago, it started with little things. He would brush up against me. He would..touch me. Sometimes at night he would come in and watch me." She paused.

He knew these things to a degree, but she had to say it out loud to get it out and tell her story, so he listened.

"The first time, I told him to go fuck himself after he demanded I make him a sandwich. He drug me upstairs and using his belt, tied me to my bed. Then he forced me on my knees and...spanked me with a shoe that was laying on the floor. I didn't understand why he suddenly decided do that. He had never done it before when I was a kid...but now that I know...Huh.. I wonder who my father was. Anyway..it wasn't that bad but it was humiliating. I think that is what he liked. Humiliating me. Then a couple of months later I was just sitting on the couch and he must have had a bad day or something. He forced me upstairs again. This time he had handcuffs, and he made me strip down to my underwear...I always wonder why he never tried to..but I guess was worth more a virgin."

"Sarah, you don't have to.." Jareth started to say.

She held up her hand. "He beat me with his belt that time. I was sore for a month. No wonder he told me he didn't want to leave any permanent marks."

She took a deep breath. "It only gets worse from there. Once, he wrapped a belt around my neck and choked me into near unconsciousness, while hitting me with a whip. I thought I was going to die. The sad thing was, I hoped I would."

Jareth took her in his arms again, though she wasn't crying. "I will keep you safe. You will be safe in the underground. No one will ever lay an unkind hand on you again. I promise."

Jareth pulled out the bag with the 4 small crystals in it. "Here." He placed a crystal in her hand, and it popped. She felt tingly all over.

He did the same. suddenly the man in front of her had dark hair like her. She looked down and saw her hair was blonde.

"What is this?" She asked.

"I am hungry and I know you are too. They will be looking for a blond man and a dark haired woman. This way we are reversed, and essentially disguised for the next 8 hours. We can go eat and travel in relative safety."

They left the shed and walked to the road. Sarah stuck out a thumb as a big rig got closer. She breathed a sigh of relief as the truck stopped.

"Where are you two headed?" The older man behind the wheel asked.

Jareth spoke up. "My wife and I were travelling when our transportation failed. We have been walking for hours. Would you be so kind as to transport us to the closest eating establishment?"

Sarah tried not to laugh at The Goblin King's proper wording. "Excuse him he is from... England. Our car broke down and we need a ride to the nearest restaurant. We can give you money."

Jareth held out a hundred dollar bill. The man's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Well..sure can. Just up the road a few miles. Name's Dave." He unlatched the door. Jareth insisted in getting in first, staying between Sarah and the stranger.

Once they were moving Sarah and Jareth exchanged relieved looks.

"What's your names?" Dave asked them.

"I'm Liz, and this is..Jason. King. Liz and Jason King." Sarah answered.

"You need to be careful you two. Heard there was an APB out for a guy who kidnapped a girl at gunpoint. Wouldn't want to be running in to him. Dark haired girl, showed her picture on the news." He informed them.

His passengers looked at each other again eyebrows raised. "Oh?" Jareth said. "We must have missed that report. Now that I think of it, we did see a lighted haired man walking with a dark haired girl, but they were going south as we were driving north. So I wouldn't worry."

"Really. Interesting'." The driver said.

The rest of the ride was quiet. In a few minutes, Sarah and Jareth stood in front of a diner as they waved at the truck driver as he pulled away.

They went in and found a quiet booth. Sarah ordered hamburgers, french fries and large sodas.

When the food came she practically devoured hers

"Easy Sarah. You don't want to choke on your food." Jareth teased.

Sarah smiled around her mouthful, trying not to laugh. She swallowed and grinned at him. "Sorry. It's been years since I've had greasy fast food. So good."

Jareth picked at his food. "Well it leaves something to be desired but it seems edible." He ate a french fry slowly. "Not bad." He kept eating them.

Sarah swallowed the food and spoke up. "What do I call you? Just Jay still? Your Majesty? Goblin King?"

"Jareth, please. We've no need to be formal, love." Jareth replied.

The door opened with a loud bell ring and two men in suits walked in. Jareth could see them as he was facing in the direction of the door. A chill went down his spine. "Don't panic Sarah. Just act casual." He said under his breath. "Company."

Sarah nonchalantly dropped her knife and turned to pick it up to see what he was talking about.

She turned back quickly, her hand shook as it covered her face. "They are some of Daddy's men. Oh God oh God..."

Jareth grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Remember you are disguised. Just keep eating."

She tried but the closer their voices got, the more she shook. Her eyes flitting back and forth.

On a whim, Jareth pulled her forward and placed his mouth over hers, kissing her.

Sarah was shocked at the sudden touch of his lips on hers. So shocked she forgot to be scared.

His lips began to move and to her complete surprise she kissed him back. A hand of it's own accord came around his neck and held him in place.

Jareth was surprised she was kissing him back, but kept his head. He kept one eye open and tracked the two men as they walked by them and gave them a cursory look, they poked each other and smiled about the seemingly passionate couple unable to control themselves.

They kept going, stopped to talk a couple of people, and left.

Jareth pulled back. "I apologize, but it seemed to best solution at the time."

Sarah, dumbstruck, came out of her daze. Her fingers came up and touched her kiss swollen lips. "It's okay." She left it alone. All the feelings that bubbled up from deep inside were disturbing as hell and she didn't need to focus on that at this moment in time.

"Finish your food. We need to get going. I'll go pay for the check." He cleared his throat and left the table.

Jareth looked out windows as he walked. He saw the two men get into an unmarked back vehicle and go south. Breathing a sigh of relief he went to the counter and paid for the meal. He was glad he had taken the small batch of bills from Robert's study.

He headed back to the table and fetched Sarah. They left quickly, heading north.  
_

Robert and his lackies searched the house. Sarah took very little with her and nothing of consequence.

The man he had hired, Jay Smith, had left nothing. Not even fingerprints. How was he going to find them?

"Shit!" He stomped into his study and sat at his desk fuming.

He grabbed a bottle of scotch and took a long drink out of the bottle.

"Sir, what do you want us to do next?" One of the guards said.

"Hang on." He got up and opened the secret compartment, then punched in the combination and opened the safe.

He pulled the sack of money and stack of files out. As he went through things he noticed his journal was missing.

He pulled all his papers out frantically. "Damn it. That fucking asshole got into my safe."

He dumped the $50,000 cash he had in the bag and counted it.

There was $5,000 missing.

"Bingo fucker. I'm not stupid as you think I am. Nick!" The guard popped his head in.

"Call our contact in the police office. I want to put a trace on some of the money. $100 bills. Someone is going to be reporting a fake $100 very soon."

"Got it."

Richard laughed. "Dumbass. Too stupid to realize this shit isn't real."

Sarah and Jareth walked a couple of hours more then took another break. Jareth reached out with his senses and could trace the door to the bridge. It was much closer now but it would take a few hours more.

Calculating he figure they had time for a rest. There was small hotel nearby, and Sarah was practically swaying on her feet.

He led her to the office and took out more money. "We need a room. My wife is very tired. Our car broke down and she needs to sleep." He handed them a hundred.

The elderly woman behind the desk eyed him suspiciously, but handed him a key. "Room 7."

Jareth unlocked the door and pulled Sarah inside.

She collapsed on the bed. "So tired. Not used to so much walking."

"Sleep. I will wake you up in 3 hours." We should be at the bridge by 11pm at the latest if we walk briskly straight there after that."

She was already asleep. Jareth wished he could fall asleep so easily, tired or not.

He set the alarm on his watch and dozed of in the chair, oblivious.  
_

Nick hung up the phone. "Boss, police just got a report of fake $100 being used at a diner in Haleyville. Bill and Joe already checked it out, they must have just missed them."

Richard grabbed a gun from his gun safe. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the diner the police had already left. Richard walked in and went to the counter." Excuse me?"

The waitress came to stand in front of him. "What can I get you."

"I want information. That $100 bill that was passed here. My partners and I, we work for the government. We've been tailing this man for a long time. Can you tell me what they looked like?" He flashed his fake police badge at the woman.

"Guy about 6 feet. Really good looking. Dark hair and blue eyes. The girl he was with, shorter, curvy, long blond hair. Really skittish. Pretty green eyes. Real distinctive." She answered, smacking her gum.

"Must be wearing wigs or colored their hair." Richard muttered. "You see what direction they went?"

She pointed with her pencil. "North."

"Thanks." He threw a twenty on the counter.

They left, headed north.  
_

Jareth woke up Sarah. She sleepily got up and stretched.

"Let's go Sarah. We need to move."

"What's going on? Sarah asked.

"I do not know. I have been watching out the window. I have a bad feeling."

She saw herself in the mirror, her blond disguise now had black streak in it, and Jareth's dark hair was turning blond.

"Crap." She gathered her things.

Jareth opened the door and peeked out, seeing nothing but few cars. No people. He took Sarah's hand and made for a small wooded area on the other side of the parking lot.

"Wait!" The woman at the front desk screamed. "You rotten thieves! I called the police! I know this bill is fake!"

"Oh no oh no..you used Daddy's money?" Sarah asked as they dashed into the trees.

"I do not understand? Why would he have fake money?" Jareth asked them as they wove through the trees.

"Because he is a fucking criminal who was going to sell his daughter to someone for God knows what? Why would it surprise you he has fake money?" She said.

"Sarah I am sorry if I am not good at understanding certain things about humans. I have studied how currency works in your world but I was not versed in how to recognize real paper money from fake." He snapped.

They heard sirens in the distance. "Never mind just go!" He demanded. She didn't argue. They kept running.  
_

Richard and his men tore apart the hotel room. They had not been there long enough to leave much of anything.

"Got something." Nick said. He handed Richard a chain.

Richard clutched it in his hand. "Her mother's locket. Alright little bitch, time to come home and pay the price." He practically growled in his rage. "She is just like her slut mother. Running off with some asshole. She better have not fucked him. I WILL fucking kill her after all the expense and time I put into this deal. She fucks it up now, she is as dead as her boyfriend, but not after a good long final bit of fucking fun with me." He grinned evilly at his men. "In fact, if she HAS fucked him, I'll even let you guys in on it. At that point won't make any difference. We can make her boyfriend watch. Then off them both."

The two men looked at each other and smiled.  
_

Sarah and Jareth stopped and sat on a fallen tree, trying to catch their breath. The sun was setting.

They knew they were being followed.

To top it off, Jareth felt himself getting weaker. He did not mention it to Sarah, but the closer they got to midnight the weaker he was.

The sun was low but not yet setting and in the far distance they suddenly heard voices through the trees.

"Shit." Sarah whispered. Jareth had no idea how they go so close.

He grabbed Sarah and pulled her with him, until she tripped and fell.

"Damn it Jareth!" " Her knee was torn and bloody, and she was limping badly. She hadn't meant to yell at him but she was scared, tired and frustrated.

"Sorry love. I panicked." He took out a small crystal and pushed it against her knee. In a few seconds, she was healed.

"This way" He pointed.

They held hands as they kept going.  
_

The sun set and Richard with his men had flashlights as the wandered in the woods. "I know you're here you bitch!" He yelled.

"Boss I don't think she is going to come to you if you call her names." One of the men said.

"Shut the fuck up." He said.

He took a deep breath. "Sarah.. come on. It's Daddy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you safe. This man, he is going to try and kidnap you. Try to get money out of me. Come on Sarah."

He called, trying to sound pleasant.

"Look." Nick pointed.

Blood on the ground. They were on the right track.

"This way." Richard said, pointing.  
_

The watch Jareth was wearing dinged. He had set it to do so at certain times to alert him to the time they had left. It was 11pm and Jareth was dangerously weakened. He sensed the door close by, maybe another half a mile. They had been slowing down because of him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked him. "Please tell me."

"I am weakening. It is because I had to cut off my magic to come here. If I came here using magic, your declaration of my having no power would have prevented myself from getting close to you. The twist is, without it, your world weakens me with all it's iron and pollution. Sarah... I need you to promise me something. When we get to the bridge, no matter what go through. If I can not make it keep going. You should know that..." His eyesight dimmed a little and came back. "If I do not make it, you are next in line to.." He lost his breath for a few seconds and breathed deep to get it back. "To rule."

"I don't know how to rule a kingdom. Why me?" Sarah gasped, staring at him incredulous at his words.

"You are...The Champion." He got out. "No more talk I need...to concentrate."

Sarah walked to him and put an arm around his waist. "Lean on me. We'll make it. I promise."

She gave him a confident smile.

On they trekked, closer to the bridge, trying to ignore the voices growing closer to them from behind.  
_

Richard thought he heard Sarah's voice up ahead. He grinned. "Thought you could run away. You dumb little bitch. Just wait. You just fucking wait. If you haven't actually screwed him yet, I'm going to kill that bastard, them I'm going to gut the son of a bitch. Then I'll hang his fucking head on your wall as a reminder."  
_

"It's just ahead." Jareth told her suddenly. "There into that grove. across that clearing." They would be out in the open far too long, but they had no choice. Sarah help him and they went as fast as they could.

"Sarah!" She heard a voice behind her as the were almost all the way across. She turned and saw her fathers face in the pass of a flashlight. Her stomach clenched in fear and revulsion.

"Go!" Jareth said. Somehow he managed to get up the energy for a loping run, with Sarah at his side.

The rounded a few trees and there it was, the telltale glow of the door. He pulled Sarah towards it.

"FREEZE!" They heard.

Sarah froze and he could not move her. He did not have his usual strength to just pick her up and go.

She turned to face her father. but Jareth did not feel fear from her so much as anger. Anger at everything she had been though all these years.

"Too late Daddy!" Sarah shouted. Her face was red with rage. "I'm leaving. I'm done. You have tortured me, and kept me locked up in that prison and God knows what else you've done. I know everything now. You killed my mother and you killed that cop who wanted to help me. You lied, you cheated, you destroyed, you took EVERYTHING from me! I'm not even your daughter! To top it off. You were going to sell me to so sick perv for what? So he could take what I have left? My body, my soul, my life?! NO MORE!" She had picked up a rock at some point Jareth noticed, and threw it at Richard hitting him in the head. Unfortunately it was not large enough to knock him out, but it did piss him off.

"You little fucking bitch!" He was turning purple. "You are fucking worthless! Like your fucking mother! I know you and Karen were planning on leaving. You were going to take Toby from me. That night if you just wouldn't have fucking hid, they wouldn't have killed Toby. Did you know that Sarah? Did you know it was your fucking fault they shot Toby between the eyes? You did it. You fucking as good as pulled the trigger!"

Sarah flinched with every word, her bile rising. But she didn't give in. That was what he wanted and she couldn't do it anymore.

Jareth turned and faced the men. "You are disgusting. I have seen countless vile things in my long life, but what you did to your family, you child, is one of the worst examples of human behavior I've ever seen."

"Shut up, jackass." Richard pointed the gun at him. "This is your fault. What? Did she promise you money, or maybe she promised you something more? That sweet little virgin cunt? Guess what asshole I OWN this bitch. I own that cunt. It's mine to buy sell, or use. So fucking die!"

He went to fire but Sarah lunged and pushed his up arm so the shot went up in the air,. She wrestled with him until the gun was in her hand.

She held it up, her arm shaking.

"You won't shoot me." Richard sneered. "You don't have the guts. If you would have to would have fought back years ago."

Jareth understood her pain and rage, but killing would take a integral piece of her soul she could never get back. He had killed, he understood the desire and had given in, but he did not want that for her. "Don't Sarah. He is not worth the price you will pay. I promise I will end him if he isn't dead by the time I am strong enough to return, but we need to go."

Jareth's words struck something deep inside of her. She hated this man so much. With every fiber of her being. However if Jareth was telling her not to even after everything, maybe he had a point. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

She lowered the gun slightly. "I have the guts. Believe me. Jareth is right. The last thing I EVER want to be, is like you. I don't want to lose my humanity, my soul. Just stay back and let us go. You won't see me again. I'll let whoever you owe money to take care of it. Karma is a bitch..Daddy."

Richard jumped towards her and she dove and rolled to avoid him grabbing her. She landed at Jareth's feet. Using all the strength he had Jareth pulled her up and shoved her behind him. He began backing up towards the door to the bridge.

Richard and his henchmen stalked forward towards them as they backed up.

"Sarah." Jareth hissed under his breath "I want you to dive for the door straight behind you when I say go."

She was peeking around him at her father who had murder in his eyes, gun in her hand. She glanced behind her and saw a slightly glowing square seemingly suspended in air, waiting for them. The Labyrinth would be able to shut it behind them when it felt them go through.

As soon as they were feet away Jareth's hand shot out behind him . "Go!" Jareth lobbed the last small crystal he had at the men. When it shattered on the ground it knocked them back a few feet to give the two diving into the void just enough precious seconds to, in all hope, make their escape.

Sarah dove for the glowing square as her father and his guards screamed and cursed. They got up and ran towards Jareth and Sarah. As she went through the square of glowing light the gun was ripped from her hand and flew back into the trees, the magic of the bridge not allowing such ha thing to pass through it. She felt something akin to an electric shock go through her and then it was dark as she laid on her face, slightly dazed for a moment. She could feel Jareth's arm still wrapped around her waist.

She reached down and pulled and refused to let him go. She looked up and she could see a slight glow where the door was, but it began to fade. She tugged and jerked Jareth until he was beside her in the dark, and could barely make out his dark shape.

He gasped and strained for breath as he crawled behind her and pushed her forward. "Go Sarah..go." He rasped out as she pulled him along with her.

Suddenly someone else came though.

Richard had grabbed onto Jareth's foot as he was being pulled through by Sarah. "What the fuck is this!" He screamed.

"You fool." Jareth said. He kicked Richard with all his might. He heard a bone crack but didn't care.

"Ow goddamn motherfucker I'll kill you!" Richard screamed again. He and Jareth struggled. Sarah heard Jareth hiss in pain but could not see what had happened.

Sarah crawled over Jareth and began striking her father with her fists. "Let go! I HATE you!" She screamed, hit, and kicked until Richard's hands fell away from Jareth's legs.

He groaned and seemed to be unconscious. She hauled Jareth up and helped him move forward towards a growing light.

Suddenly there was a woman there. "Hurry! They are coming!" She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled.

Seconds later Sarah found herself face first on a dusty hill, Jareth beside her. She turned and sat up to see the woman was stood before a square of complete darkness as she spoke an unknown tongue with her hands palms up in front of it.

They heard the most horrific scream from inside the darkness..then the door shut as inky black tentacles began to slid out from the black hole, forcing them back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah stood up and looked out at the Labyrinth. A brief feeling of wonder rippled through her despite the situation. How could she have forgotten?

"Jareth! My King." She heard and she looked back at Jareth. "You must wake. Jareth?" The woman was shaking him but he was unconscious.

Sarah crouched down next to him. "Will he be okay? Please tell me he will...I can't...he saved me! What can I do?" She asked the woman.

The golden haired woman rolled him onto his back. "Oh no." Sarah hands went to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. "No Jareth, please." She felt bad from letting the sight of the great maze distract her from Jareth's plight for even a second.

His usually pale skin had a grayish cash and he was struggling to breathe. There was also blood on his shoulder from some sort of wound. Her father must have had something sharp as back up and used it in the dark after they went through the doorway.

"He cut that far too close. Not much longer and he would have died. Minutes at most. I need to get him to a healer now." The woman said. She grabbed Sarah's arm and her world spun out of control, making her dizzy and lightheaded. She squeezed her eyes shut to control the sensations.

When Sarah opened her eyes they were in a large room, a huge bed in front of them. The woman levitated Jareth onto the bed. "Stay here Champion. I must fetch the healers."

Sarah dropped the bags that had been swung over her shoulders and sat next the Jareth on the bed.

She touched his face. His glamour was fading away and he was now looking like she remembered him to look years before. His hair lengthening and brows tilted and exotic.

His breath was still ragged and stilted. She swore he said her name as he struggled.

She laid her head on the shoulder that was not injured. "I'm here. Thank you...for saving my life." She whispered.

His breathing paused as if he heard her. She raised her head to see him take a deep breath and from that point they seemed to come just a little easier.

She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek as her fingers stroked his forehead. Tears began to fall. She prayed to whatever God or Gods were around to let him be okay.

"Move child." The woman was there again this time with a man and woman dressed in white robes. She guided Sarah off the bed and away, so the healers could get to their king and help him. "Come with me. There is nothing to be done except let the healers do their work."

She took Sarah by the hand and wouldn't let go. Sarah noted how strong she was. There was no way she would get out of her grip so she didn't bother to struggle. She closed her eyes as the dizziness took her over once more.

They ended up in a small parlor yet ornate and the woman handed her a warm cup of tea. "Sit and drink." She gestured to a chair.

Sarah complied."Who are you?" Sarah asked after she had drank a few sips.

"I am Terra." The woman answered. "I am The Labyrinth."

"How? What?" Sarah was confused.

"I am sentient. This is the form I take to speak to my King, and now to you. It is only one aspect of my being."

"Is Jareth..is he going to.." Sarah couldn't even say it.

Terra closed her eyes and hummed softly in a trance. After a few minutes she opened them. "He is alive. For now. It will take time to know how much damage there is. Iron is poisonous to him and the object used must have had some in it, with the black that surrounds the wound, but it was a mere nick. It is the weakness that is the real danger. If he was at full strength magically such a wound would be painful but if quickly taken care of, not lethal."

"He should not have put himself in danger." Sarah sighed. She laid her face in her hands.

"Child, now woman, he did what he felt was necessary to bring you home. As soon as you stepped off the ledge in the room of stairs, you proved yourself worthy as a only a true Champion could be. At that moment you were bound to us for eternity. Eventually you will learn the true nature of all you are. All you are fated to be. What has transpired is what had to transpire to become what you will become. Your destiny from birth has always been written in the stars."

"What will I become?" Sarah asked, trying comprehend the woman's words. She spoke in riddles and Sarah was exhausted.

Terra smiled. "I am forbidden to tell you or Jareth that at this time. Things must happen as they do. Someday it will all become clear."

Sarah's sleepiness increased exponentially all of the sudden. She yawned. "I want to stay awake but I can't."

The golden blonde smiled. "I know. The tea will help you sleep soundly and keep nightmares at bay. It is better if you rest. I will see to Jareth."

Sarah slid onto the floor, asleep before she could even protest.  
_

Sarah slowly came back to consciousness. "Mmm..so comfortable."

She snuggled into the soft fluffy pillow and pulled the plush blankets over her.

Then her memory kicked in and so did her adrenaline.

She jerked and sat up, looking around.

She was alone in a huge bedroom. Sleeping in a bed that was at least a queen size. She looked down and she was wearing a fresh clean white cotton gown. "Where..what happened? Where is Jareth?" She rose and immediately found she needed to find the facilities.

She got out of the bed and opened doors looking for a bathroom and was relieved when she found it. It was rudimentary, but functional. A cabinet opened to reveal the marble toilet with a cord to flush it hanging from above, there was a large marble sink, and a gigantic bathtub of the same silvery gray stone. When she was done she went back to the main chamber and found there was a silky purple robe and matching slippers draped over a nearby chair so she put that on and opened another door, finding a large ornate hallway on the other side.

As she stepped out something rushed by. "Scuse me Lady!" A high squeaky voice said. Looking down she saw she barely missed running into a goblin.

"Sorry." She replied. She took a step forward and looked around, trying to get her bearings.

She followed after the goblin who was almost to the end of the hallway. "Hey wait."

The goblin stopped, turned and looked up at her. "What!"

"Where is the king?"

He blinked a few times as he stared at her.

"Well?" She asked again.

"You is right next to Hims' rooms! You don't know?! Stupid lady!" The little creature took off mumbling to himself. Or herself. Sarah hadn't quite figured that out.

She turned to look at the door next to the door she came out of. It was huge and mahogany, inlaid with gold designs.

Steeling herself to what she might find, she opened it quietly and tiptoed inside.

The front room was a sitting room decked out with dark heavy furniture covered in some sort of embossed leather. She kept going. When she padded through the open inner doorway she saw him.

Jareth was sprawled out on the bed, wearing silky pants reading a document, with more on his lap. His hair was pulled back but still flyaway as she remembered it.

Joy filled her. "You're okay!" She said, running and jumping onto the bed and hugging him.

Jareth looked up at the sound of a voice only to find himself being squeezed by a dark haired tornado. "Ooof...what in the..?" Was all he got out at first. He had been taken by surprise being tackled in his own bed while reading over reports. He was glad to see it was Sarah.

"Yes, barely." He gently removed her from his body and sat her on the bed. "Please Sarah, my arm is very sore." He said. "The healers could only partially heal it."

She saw his bicep was wrapped heavily in bandage and he was holding his arm at an odd angle.

"I'm so sorry." She backed up and sat on the side of the bed biting her lip, contrite. She shouldn't have been so enthusiastic. Now she felt awkward being so forward.

The look on her face gave Jareth a twinge of guilt. "It's fine Sarah. No need for sorries. I truly am happy to see you."

He laid the papers down and looked at her. "Did you rest well? You slept for nearly 3 days you know. Terra told me she gave you the potion but we were getting worried. The most you should have slept was 24 hours."

"3 days? I..wow." Was all she could say. She got up and looked out the huge windows, which turned out to also be doors to a balcony. Her fingers itched to push them open but she refrained from taking such a liberty.

The Labyrinth was lush and full of life. "So I can really stay here?"

"Why did you want to go back?" Jareth's eyebrows raised.

Sarah shook her head vigorously. "No. There is nothing for me there. My father would kill me."

Jareth sat his papers to the side and gestured."Come sit beside me, Sarah."

She moved back to sit on the bed, and he held out his hand to her. Slowly Sarah put one of hers in his, and he laid his other on top. "Your father is dead. Sarah. He was stupid enough to follow us through the door. It closed behind him and he would never have gotten back. When Terra shut the door to here...well...the creatures that live in between...let us just say he got what he deserved. Those vile things feed on fear, blood, and flesh. They enjoy drawing out the suffering as long as possible. He died an excruciating death in the darkness. He could not have lasted more than a day or two, being mortal. I will go no further on that subject."

"Oh." Sarah felt numb at that. The man she had known all her life...dead. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Despite everything, she still had a part of her that felt sympathy for his suffering. "I hope he died quickly then. I know what he did to me was..but still.." She couldn't finish the thought.

Jareth stroked her hand in comfort. "You are too good Sarah. He does not deserve your sympathies. He certainly has none of mine. Does his absence from above change your mind about going back?"

"No." Sarah replied sadly. "There is nothing left of my family. He took everything. Besides whomever he was selling me to will still be looking for me I would bet. At least for a while. I'm..what will I do here?"

An unnamed emotion flickered through Jareth's eyes. "What do you want to do?" He queried.

She stood and walked back to the window, looking at the maze again. Her mind came up with nothing. The last thing she remembered wanted to be was an actress 5 years earlier.

"I don't know. Nothing. When I was younger I wanted so many things, but I stopped dreaming a long time ago. Will you give me a job or something?"

"Sarah.. what is mine is yours. You hold rank here. You don't have to work for your room and board like a servant. Eventually you will be presented to society and have official duties. I am not certain what those will be as of yet. There has never been a Champion of the Labyrinth before."

She stared blankly at him.

"However, I will find something for you to do with your time within the castle, if you prefer." He conceded.

"I'd like that." She answered. "I don't want to sponge off of you."

Jareth sighed inwardly. She wasn't quite understanding yet. It would take time. He changed the subject. "I have something for you." He said. "Come back here please."

She walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, nervous.

"Open your hand." He commanded.

She did. He laid something in it then pulled his hand away.

"My mom's locket!" Sarah exclaimed. "I thought it was gone forever."

"The chain was broken, so I fixed it. When I was wrestling with your father I felt it rattling around in his jacket pocket so I was able to get it. I knew it was important to you."

She nodded as she looped it around her neck. She clutched it to her heart. Happy.

Jareth reached out and cupped her chin. He sat up and pulled her closer to kiss her on the forehead.

"I have work to do. I'm sure there is breakfast waiting for you down in the dining hall. "Dirch!"

A goblin popped into existence in front of them. "Yes Sir King!"

"Show our Lady Sarah to the dining hall. Then have someone bring me a pot of tea?"

'Okey dokey Sir King! This way Lady Sarah!" The little green creature waved for her to follow.

"Oh, and Sarah, there are clothes waiting for you in the wardrobe in your room. I suggest you don't run around in your nightclothes all day." The corner of his mouth rose in a smile.

"I won't. Thank you." Sarah smiled back and waved at Jareth as she hurried to follow the scampering goblin.

Jareth shook his head and sighed. "She will be the death of me yet."

Still smiling he picked up the reports and got back to work.  
_

3 weeks later it was Sarah's 21st birthday. The day she would have been sold to whomever her father was giving her to. She shuddered to think what would have happened to her this day if Jareth hadn't come for her.

She hadn't talked to him much. He had been very busy. He had shown her the large dusty library and asked her if she would like to be in charge of getting it in order and keeping it that way. She had taken on the task enthusiastically and things were coming along.

He had kindly called her friends to the castle. It had been an uproarious and happy reunion with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ambrosious, and Ludo. It made her feel less alone and more at ease to have friends in her new home.

For the first time in so long, Sarah felt safe. Deep in her heart, there was a longing for something more, but she ignored it.

Her self confidence was still nonexistent. She watched him from a distance and knew he cared for her, but she felt she was not good enough. She was too broken, too afraid. He would never want her.

She shoved those feelings down and kept going forward. She buried herself in what she came to think of as her sacred space, the library. She sorted and cleaned, it would take a good long time as it had been long neglected. Jareth had spelled her so that all the books were readable by her.

Her off time was spent reading and learning about the underground when she wasn't with her friends. She explored The Labyrinth with them at her leisure. Now it accepted her as did all the creatures within as their Champion and she was perfectly safe.

Despite all of that, he was always there in the back of her mind.

She just wished he would talk to her like he had before. He limited his conversations with her to merely perfunctory. Greeting her, asking her about her day, how the library was coming along. He always made a note to knock on her door and tell her goodnight, then would take his leave.

She was happy, but Jareth was frankly frustrating the hell out of her.

Sarah was moving some old books off of a shelf and taking them to a table to sort when the doors flew open.

"Lady Sarah!" a goblin yelled, running to her. "Yous gots to help! Big 'mergency in the dining hall!"

"What happened? "She asked, dusting off her clothes.

Jareth had also made sure she had plenty to wear. A whole dresser and wardrobe full of clothing. Not just dress suitable for the world, but jeans and tshirts like she wore above. She thanked him profusely but he gave her a simple "You're welcome" and walked away. He insisted she did not owe him anything. That she was The Champion and therefore belonged here, and earned all she was given. She knew she should feel that way, but she didn't. Especially because Jareth was so insistent on keeping her at arm's length.

Sarah followed the goblin to the dining hall. He threw open the doors and..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Inside were goblins, her friends, some of the servants, all sorts of Labyrinth denizens.

Jareth stood quietly by, arms folded. He was smiling as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh my! Wow!" She was truly surprised.

Hoggle came forward and guided her to a table where a huge cake was with twenty one crooked candles in it. It was rather lopsided and bright purple, but she loved it. It said "Hapy Bertday Sara ar Chempeon." She giggled at the rather offbeat spelling.

"Ohhh it's beautiful." She said. "Thank you all so much!"

There was singing, dancing, music, and presents. Most of them were rocks, feathers, leaves, sticks, and what have you. Goblins were not known for their gift giving. It all came from the heart Sarah knew, so she appreciated it all. She had grown to love every single one of them past few weeks.

"May I speak with you?" Jareth asked, approaching her. "In private?"

She nodded and followed him to the hallway. Most of the party guests were drinking ale and well on their way to forgetting why they were even there.

He handed her a square package, wrapped in parchment paper and tied with a green ribbon.

"Happy Birthday, Precious."

She unwrapped it carefully, intent on saving the beautlful ribbon. Inside were to framed pictures. They were crude, in a child's hand. Toby's.

"How did you get these?" She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I took them from your old home. As you see, Toby remembered something of his time here. I could not bear to leave them. I built frames for them and bespelled the paper so that it would never fade or tear. I thought you might like them for your room, as a remembrance of your brother."

Sarah held them to her chest. "I can even..this is..thank you, Jareth. This means more to me than I could even say."

He bowed his head. "You are welcome. I want you to know, I know the significance of this day for you. I too, am glad you are safe here, with me. All of us are. We may be a rather ragtag bunch, but it is obvious you are adored here."

On a whim she leaned into him, holding the pictures in one hand and hugging him with the other. He returned the embrace stiffly. When she pulled back he kissed her on the forehead. The only places he had ever kissed her were her forehead, her hand or her cheek except that one time in the restaurant above.

She looked up at him, and laid her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. On his lips, like she had been wanting to do. He stilled and let her, barely moving his lips enough to return the kiss in kind.

"Thank you, Jareth. For everything. I know you say I don't owe you but I feel like I should.."

He stopped her, holding his hand up. "Sarah, I do not want you to feel you have to please me because you are grateful. We are friends, you and I. Let us do for each other, because we simply care for each other, nothing more. You do not owe me. I wish you would let go of that. Just...be happy. That is the only way you can repay me."

She didn't know how to answer so she nodded in agreement.

"Now, I will let you get back to the festivities. I have work to do. And for the Gods' sake, if you can manage to keep the mess contained to this room and make sure no one sets anything on fire please do." He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Ha! Yes. I will do my best." She said. She watched him stroll down the hall, hands behind his back.

Once he was out of sight, she went back inside the dining hall, where leftover cake was now being flung in all directions.

"Ohh guys!" She yelled, but laughed too.

She waded in and had a fine day. It was the best birthday she had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed, and Sarah thrived. She barely thought of life above. She didn't miss tv or electricity..much. She missed music but Jareth helped her there.

With magic he created an odd looking "radio" of a sort that picked up above broadcasts. Jareth explained radio waves were not attached to any one realm and they travelled everywhere. It was random and not precise, but it worked well enough. Sometimes it would be classical, or rock, or jazz, but it was music and she loved it.

Jareth watched her lovingly. The changes were subtle, but her skin shimmered, her brow taking on a subtle tilt. The underground was changing her to one of its own. He was relieved. He had not be sure it would happen even though The Labyrinth assured him her rank gave her the right to become a true citizen of the underground.

Which meant soon her magic would begin to grow. He would have to teach her to use it. He didn't mind.

She was stunning as she changed and blossomed. When she had first come, she had many bad moments. nightmares, anxieties, fears. Slowly they were falling away. Her confidence was growing.

Sarah's scars, both inside and out were fading. It was magnificent to watch.  
_

"Are you going to pursue her?' The Labyrinth, in the form of Terra, asked The Goblin King as he stood near the window and watched Sarah in the garden with her friends. Her head was tipped back and she was laughing.

"I do not know. She needs time. Her abuse at her father's hands was horrific and nearly succeed in killing her mentally, emotionally, almost physically. I do not want to interfere with her healing." It was as always his answer. "I try to stay away and let her be herself and learn who she is. She needs to learn to dream again."

"Perhaps she dreams of you." Terra nudged.

"I do not want her to come to me because she feels grateful." Was his clipped reply. "She would give in to me for that reason and I will not have it. Later, she would resent me."

Terra sighed. "As you wish, but I think you are mistaken. I believe she cares for you much more than you realize."

"Terra, leave me be." He said, walking away.

She shook her head then faded away, worried.  
_

Sarah was nervous. Jareth was obligated to hold events every so often, and tonight was one of them. People were coming from all over the underground. He had typically held a Samhain ball but had pushed it back as far as he could. Now it was Spring Equinox and he had no choice.

She realized in that moment she had been in the underground around 5 months already. Time had flown.

Jareth had made sure she had a gorgeous gown in shades of blues. It was floor length, strapless and laced up the back, the bodice encrusted with glittery beads. A neck piece fastened around her neck with a sheer silky cape attached to the back of it. It draped over her shoulders in a criss cross pattern then laid over her elbows before it fell gracefully to the floor.

Sarah had never owned a dress so elegant. She looked ethereal in the mirror but she felt jittery and nervous. Like she was pretending to be something she wasn't. Which really she was, she thought.

She had not met any of his kind except the healers of the kingdom and a few random subjects that had come to the castle for whatever reasons. No one at his level. No other royalty.

A couple of elf servants had helped her get into her gown, put her hair up and get ready. Now she sat in chair practically shaking.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you dressed?" Jareth's voice called out.

"Yes. Come in."

The door opened and he came in smiling. As she rose from the chair he stopped in his tracks and stared at her. She looked magnificent. She was always lovely but the fashion of the underground suited her. "You look beautiful, Sarah." He said.

Sarah smiled at him. He also wore blue. The very outfit she remembered from her peach dream years before. "So do you. You look very handsome."

Jareth bowed. "My thanks, Lady Sarah. Shall we?" He held out his arm and she took it.

They left the room and walked down the stairs together. The formal ballroom was usually empty but when the door swung open Sarah was shocked. There were elegant decorations with tables and chairs laid out. Candles lit up the room and the dinnerware was gorgeous.

Then there were the guests. Sarah tried not to gape at the beauty of the men and women in attendance.

"Presenting your host, Jareth, The Goblin King!" A voice rang out. "Presenting, your hostess, Lady Sarah Williams of the Above, Champion of The Labyrinth!"

Everyone bowed as they passed. They reached the center of the room and Jareth walked in a circle, presenting his hostess Sarah to the crowd of people. When he stopped he tapped the swagger stick he carried.

"My fellow citizens of the underground, fellow Kings, lovely Queens, and all who attend. This is The Lady Sarah, The Champion of The Labyrinth. Please give her welcome to our world."

They all bowed and curtseyed then quietly waited for her to say something. "Umm..thank you. I'm happy to be here and hope to meet all of you tonight." She was flustered at being the center of attention.

Everyone went back to their conversations, though there were many sidelong glances her way. Humans were such a curiosity.

The music started and Jareth bowed to her, offering his hand. Sarah shyly accepted and Jareth swept her into the first dance of the evening. Once the King danced, everyone else who wanted to joined in.

Sarah laughed as Jareth twirled her around and around...he laughed with her, enjoying her happiness. Too soon the dance was over and he escorted her from the dance floor to get a refreshment.

"Your Majesty, you naughty thing. So this is what you have been up to!" A woman said as she swayed her hips seductively walking up to them. "She is lovely. Especially considering she is human born."

Jareth grin tightened. "Good evening Lady Kristalia. Yes, she is stunningly beautiful. Far more than any woman I have ever known." This made the woman's attitude falter just a little but she quickly covered it up.

"Lady, Sarah, this is The High Princess Kristalia. Of the Pixie Lands. Her father is King." Jareth announced, gesturing between the two women.

Sarah bowed her head, not wanting to let go of Jareth's arm. "Nice to meet you."

The woman had violet hair and blue eyes. Her dress was a symphony of blues and purples to highlight those features, and was tight and revealing. She was the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. Lady Kristalia gave Sarah a haughty once over then dismissed her.

She turned to Jareth and smiled seductively. "Oh Jareth I have missed you. Won't you let me come for a visit?" Kristalia pouted "We had such fun."

Sarah wanted to smack her. Already she knew she hated this woman.

"No. This is not a good time to have extended visits from anyone. Lady Sarah is getting accustomed to underground life and has need of me." He answered curtly.

Sarah jerked her arm out of his. "It's okay. Don't use my being here as reason to not spend time with your..friends. I'm thirsty." She darted to the refreshment table. Once there she chose a full glass of wine and drank it all to calm herself.

Jareth sighed. Now Sarah was mad at him and they had been having such a good time until a former lover from long ago had felt the need to act like an ass. Speaking of, Kristalia was talking to him and had stopped paying attention.

"She does not seem to mind. Maybe just tonight? We could have some..play time. It's been so long. I ache for you. Jareth." She was saying slowly as she tried to wind her arm around his.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he pulled away. How could he have found such a shallow vain creature remotely attractive? "Kristalia. You are such a twit at times. I have no need or want of you. Yes we had our time together, but we both know it was not anything but a fling. That is done."

He turned to find Sarah.

She was surrounded by several young, single males all clamouring for a word with the fresh young human born woman. He had not claimed her so of course they would be. Such a mate would be highly prized.

He took a step to storm over and snatch her away but thought better of it. She had the right to make her own choices. If he was to stand by his word, he had to let her be free to live her life.

He turned away and ordered a servant to bring him a brandy. A large glass. Once in his hand he drank it down. It burned all the way. Ignoring Sarah and her suitors he asked the first noblewoman that presented herself to dance and off they went as he plastered a fake smile onto his face and did his duty as host and king.  
_

Sarah watched him out of the corner of her eye. He saw her, then pivoted and walked the other way. She saw him take a long drink a servant brought him, then smile and ask a woman to dance. He pivoted the woman out onto the floor and they disappeared into the crowd.

Her heart fell. Why was she so...jealous? They weren't married or even dating. He had every right to sleep with whoever he wanted. So did she. But she didn't want to. The men that approached her were nice and kind, but no. The thought of any of them touching her intimately...she shuddered inwardly. Never going to happen.

Sarah danced with several of the men, as it was polite to do so. All she wanted was to dance with Jareth again, but he didn't approach her. Instead he went from woman to woman, in turn.

Finally the hour was late and there was no one else left. She stood alone and stared at her feet.  
_

Jareth danced with every eligible female as was required by an unmarried king. It was frustrating and he wanted to go grab Sarah and never let go.

Near the end of the night he finally had danced with all the ladies. As the last dance with the last woman ended he heaved a sigh of relief.

The ball was almost over and there was one dance left. There was but one lady he wished to share it with. He found her alone, her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the floor.

"May I have this dance, Sarah?" He asked as he stood in front of her and held out his hand.

She took it, but didn't meet his eyes. As they danced, she said nothing and just stared at his chest.

"Sarah.. talk to me." He said finally.

"Is it almost over?" Was all she said, she looked up and her eyes met his. He was surprised to see tears glistening in them.

"Yes." He answered. "Soon everyone will leave."

She went back to looking at his chest. "Good, I'm tired."

After their dance was over people began filtering out. Jareth had to stay and tell everyone goodbye, but Sarah slipped out of the room and went upstairs to her rooms.

Usually she would be at Jareth's side as hostess but he made the excuse that she wasn't feeling well, that the first underground ball she had ever attended had overwhelmed her a bit. Most guests accepted the explanation readily. After all she was from above, they said. Let her get accustomed to things.

Jareth smiled and nodded, his stomach in knots. He wanted to go to her, comfort her. Yet here he stood, smiling and bowing to leaving guests.

When the last one was gone he turned to the servants. "Clean up this mess. I have my own to attend to."  
_

Sarah stripped off the dress and threw it on a chair. She practically ripped all the pins and flowers holding her hair up and tossed them onto the vanity, all the while she berated herself for crying over such a thing. He was not hers. She had no right.

He should be with one of those other women, she thought. They were beautiful, and confident. They knew what to do, how to act.

"Stop it, Williams. You need to deal. Yes he cares about you. He saved your life." She told herself in the mirror. "You are too fucked up in the head for anything more. Your father is dead but he is still holding on. Making you miserable. You need to just stop this. Grow up and face reality."

She pulled on her nightgown and crawled into bed, facing the far wall. Her hot tears soaked the pillow. A while later she was curled in a ball under the blankets when she sensed him appear in her room close to the bed.

"Sarah?" he called out softly. "Are you awake?" She pretended to be asleep. After a few minutes, he left.

She cried until she really was asleep, hours later.  
_

The next few weeks, she avoided Jareth as much as possible. He didn't make the effort to be with her either, she noticed.

It made her sad, this impasse they had reached somehow, but she didn't know what to do about it. She had no idea how to deal with males. That part of her life when she was supposed to be learning that she had missed completely. So she just kept on avoiding him. Her heart was slowly breaking into pieces and she didn't know how to stop it. She had no idea what to say or do so she didn't do anything.  
_

Jareth was at a loss. Sarah seemed to be mad at him. He wasn't sure why.

Every time he approached her she would make some excuse and be gone. He had a feeling it ran far deeper than the run in with Kristalia at the ball. It was hard to tell. Though she had blossomed and healed a great deal, he was certain there were deep seeded fears he had no idea how to help her with.

He just wished she would talk to him. Forcing her was out of the question. If he imposed himself on her, he feared he would lose trust. So he waited and hoped that she would come to him in her own time to tell him what was wrong.  
_

As always Sarah was working in the library, her favorite place, when Terra appeared.

"Sarah. Why are you doing this to yourself? To him?" She asked out of the blue.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered the woman..who was not really a woman, Sarah knew.

"He loves you, you know. He has for so long. You think he saved you out of some sense of obligation, but the truth is, he suffered along with you for years. What was happening to you above was breaking his heart and tearing at his soul. He saved you because he loved you. He could do nothing else. He almost died for you and would have without a thought, to bring you to safety."

Sarah stopped and turned to her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you love him too. He is your soulmate Sarah. You are meant to be with him. To be queen. His queen. Stop torturing each other. You were born to be at his side." Terra implored the girl to see reason.

"I'm too broken, Terra. I'm damaged and torn. scarred and..he needs someone else. Not this. Not me. I do love him, but no way am I good enough for him. He should be with one of those woman like at the ball. They were all so elegant and beautiful. I would be a lousy, cowardly queen. He needs someone strong."

Terra turned Sarah to face her, a fire in her eyes."You are strong to survive for so long in that place. You never gave in. Why don't you let him decide what is good enough for him? I tell you nothing but truth Sarah. He adores you. You have no idea the depth of it. If you let yourself open to him, you will know. You are both incredibly stubborn, do you know that? So much alike!"

Sarah began to speak again, to deny everything once more, but Terra was gone.  
_

A few days later Sarah was visiting Hoggle in his house, drinking tea. "Now..what ya need to talks to me fer?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Hoggle, how was Jareth...you know, before he left to come and get me?"

"The Rat? Huh. Odd question. What do ya means?" Hoggle's bushy eyebrows raised.

"I mean after I ran The Labyrinth but before he went above." She clarified.

"Oh that. Well, told ya Sarah, ain't nobody got his attention like ya did. Ya sure turned his head. When you was gone, he wandered around actin' like a lovesick pup. Gettin' mad at what was happenin' to ya. Threatenin' your pa's life. Actin' all moony eyed. He has a crystal with the dream ya had when you was runnin' inside of it. He would watch that fer hours."

She thought carefully. "Do you think he loves me?"

"You'd have to be blind, deaf and mute not ta know that." Hoggle replied. "Heck even then it's as thick as pea soup around him when yer there too."

She put down her cup and stood. "I have to go."

"Alright. Take care Sarah, visit soon." Hoggle said following her to the door.  
_

When Sarah got back to the castle, she was resolute. She sat at her vanity and stared at herself. "You are a grown damn woman Sarah. Don't be an idiot. If this is what you want, you need to do something about it. Yes, he might reject you, but at least you'll know."

She dug around until she found the perfect thing to wear. She then took a long hot bath, adding vanilla and peach bath oils to make her skin soft, smooth and glowing. After her bath she brushed out her hair until it shone.

Standing in front of the mirror she stared at herself. She could see she was different, knew the physical scars were faded, though there were still a few especially across her backside and thin lines across her wrists. Inside, she was full of butterflies. For so long she was so afraid. She could still see the fear deep in her own eyes. That is where the deepest scars were. The ones on her soul.

Maybe if she let him, he could help her make those fade too.

"You have to be brave Sarah. You know he would never...do to you what your father used to do. You love him, and if what everyone says is true, he loves you. Trust him. Trust yourself. Once and for all, you need to know or you will never move on." She whispered to herself.

One last look, one last gut check, and she quietly slipped out her room and walked to the large door next to hers, and knocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth was sitting in front of the fire in his chambers, reading, when there was small knock on his door. He used a little magic to sense who it was. Sarah?

He put down the book walked to the door. He opened it just a few inches to speak to her. He supposed she wouldn't stay long since she had been avoiding him for weeks. "Do you need something?" He asked.

Her green eyes stared up at him, wide and apprehensive which alarmed him slightly. "Can I come in?" was her reply.

He opened the door and she entered, then he closed it behind her. The click made her jump and he was puzzled at her nervousness.

"What's wrong?' He asked as he went back and sat down, gesturing to the other chair. "You seem upset."

She sat across from him and stared at her feet. "Oh..umm nothing. I mean, I'm not upset I just...we need to talk."

Sarah could hardly speak. He was so beautiful, dressed in only his silky lounge pants that he slept in. The firelight made his skin glisten and she could smell the unique scent, that blend of cinnamon, earth, rain and magic that was Jareth.

He bent forward and took her hand. "Are you well? Would you like something to drink?" He looked into her eyes searching for the cause of her distress.

She grabbed on to his hand and held it between her own. He looked down and watch her thumb pass over his knuckles then looked up again.

Her earnestness made him apprehensive.

Before he could ask again she leaned forward, pushed her face to his and kissed him.

Jareth did not expect it and took his hand from hers. He placed them on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He asked her, surprised.

"Oh damn it!" She said. She jumped up and turned as if to leave but he was right there. He gripped her arms and forced her to face him.

"I apologize. I just do not quite understand what you are wanting of me right now. What do you need to talk about?" He said tenderly.

Sarah chastised herself and clenched her fists as she tried to gain control. Stupid Sarah..just stupid! She told herself.

She took a deep breath and looked up into his searching eyes."No, I'm sorry. I'm not good at this. I don't have much experience, as you know." She answered.

She felt her skin flushing and knew she was a deep red in the face now.

"Not good at what?" He urged her to continue. "Sarah, please sit. Tell me what it is."

She backed up, and sat down again across from him. He took a seat and looked at her expectantly.

She was nervous again and fiddled with the ties on her robe, twisting them with her fingers.

"Terra came to me a few days ago and I..and then I talked to Hoggle."

She stopped to craft her words carefully. He motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, they told me that you...I mean to say..that after I left, and stuff happened with my father. Well, that you were watching. Then they said, first Terra, then Hoggle said it. That you might...that you maybe...like me. Maybe care about me more than..a friend. Maybe. Probably. Well, definitely. That is what they said anyway." Her voice tapered off to a mumble and he had to lean in to hear all her words.

He replayed it in his head. "Terra told you of what occurred after you left, is that what I am understanding. Hoghead as well?" He demanded. Those two he thought. Terra did not surprise him, as she had been goading him for months. But Hoggle?

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to cause you to be mad. At her or at Hoggle. He told me that I got your attention and turned your head. Whatever that means." She shrugged. "Oh wait! I asked him. He didn't just tell me. I promise. Don't be mad at him."

He leaned back and tapped his finger on his oh so kissable lips. She couldn't stop staring at his mouth. She wanted to kiss him again but was afraid he would object.

"I see." He said. "Yes, all of that is true. I will not lie to you. What happened after you left, the terrible things I saw. It upset me very much to say the least. I will not deny that. In fact I do believe I told you some of that myself."

"They told me..." Sarah took a deep breath. "They told me you loved me."

He lean back and closed his eyes, a shudder going through him she could see. After a moment he sat up and looked at her.

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

She wasn't sure if he was acknowledging what she said, affirming what they had said, or agreeing. Maybe all three. It confused her.

He reached over and took her hand. "Sarah. I have told you before, you owe me nothing. I do not want you ever come to me out of some misguided sense of...that you must hand yourself over to me like a sacrificial lamb. How I feel about you is irrelevant to that. You need to heal. I cannot take advantage of you in that way. I admit, I am not the most virtuous of men by far. You, however are different. You make me want to be better. So I must let you be. You should explore all my world has to offer you."

She grabbed on to his hand and refused to let him go. "Jareth that is why I'm here. How you feel isn't irrelevant. Not to me. Not ever. How could you think that how you feel wouldn't matter to me? You are everything to me. Not only because of what you did, but who you are. I think, no, I know, that even when I didn't remember you because of the pills I was forced to take, I *knew* you. Felt you there. In some way I got my strength from it. Somehow I always knew you would come for me. There were times, when I could have ended it but something inside me told me to keep going. That someone, somewhere was coming to set me free."

"Sarah..I..I don't know what to say." Jareth answered. "I'm just not certain we should.."

She stopped him from speaking. Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. Everything she had pent up inside for all these months and years came tumbling out. "I started remembering things recently. After I ran The Labyrinth. Things I forgot. Those 2 years, even with my father there, before Karen and Toby died. I was happy because I learned to appreciate so much. I remember thinking how it was you that taught me that. You taught me when you truly love someone you can never take them for granted. I stopped thinking of you as my villain, and more of a mentor I guess you would say."

She paused to let it sink in. She should never have waited so long to express her feelings to him. She knew that now.

"I have come to understand why you did what you did for me and I accept that. That you once again stepped in and gave me what I needed. You set me free. The only reason I was strong enough to survive was because you made me strong. I don't know if I would have stuck it out without the experiences I had in The Labyrinth, and you coming into my life."

Sarah pulled her hands from his and ran a one over his face.

"I don't *have* to be here with you. I simply want to. You make me happy. Though not lately because we have been avoiding each other. But when I'm with you...I realized it is you, specifically above all else. You are what I want. It's not about being a queen, or being safe from anyone. I want to make you happy too. I want to explore the world, but I don't want to do it without you."

She stood and pushed him back in his chair and sat on his lap. He held her simply to keep her from falling, but she wasn't letting go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, You saved my life. I am grateful. That isn't why I feel the way I feel. You are good, and kind, and you have treated me with the utmost respect from what I've been through. I feel the way I do because of who you are, and no other reason."

He had to laugh. "Oh Sarah, I am not so good as you believe I am. My darkness is quite often barely restrained. I have done many things..."

She stopped him, putting her hand up to his lips. "It doesn't matter to me. Jareth. I love you. Maybe I always have. Even before I met you. Then I lost you for years, and you found me. I think I've loved you my entire life. Now, if you don't want me, or care for me in that way, I get it. But I think we need to be honest with each other and start from there. Don't you?"

Jareth listened to her words, but more than that he felt them. She spoke from her heart. She meant it. Finally he accepted it. She loved him for himself, and nothing else.

"Yes. Yes I do. I want you. I have from the moment I saw you playacting in the park, when The Labyrinth alerted me that the book was in your possession. Even though I knew it was wrong then, to be so intrigued by one so young. I can't deny it now. If we are going to be honest with each other. You fascinated me completely with your belief so powerful. When you said the words I was ecstatic because I thought you, like everyone else, would acquiesce to my will or give up. I had thought that when you lost I would agree to send Toby home and keep you here, though not court you for a few years. Then you won, and left. I was crushed."

"I'm sorry Jareth. If I knew then what I know now...but it is what it is. We are together now. And forever, I hope." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his again and this time he participated.

He moaned as he really tasted her for the first time. She was like honey and vanilla, and pure innocence. He had kissed her before but had not allowed himself to know her taste, or even enjoy it. Now he was losing himself in her kiss, her warmth.

"Oh Sarah.." He said when her lips left his. "How I love you. Even then, you defied me at every turn and made me angry, yet I found all I could do was love you more, the angrier I got."

They kissed again. His arms wrapped around her and he refused to let go. They stayed that way, kissing each other, for many minutes. Neither could hardly believe it was happening.

Sarah lifted herself off his lap and took his hands. He rose and followed her, watched her hips sway as she walked. He licked his lips in anticipation of whatever was to come.

She led him into the bedchamber and to side the bed.

He wanted to make clear he had no expectations of her. "Sarah, we do not have to. We can wait. There is no rush. I understand."

Sarah stepped forward kissed him again. "I don't want to wait. I'm tired of being afraid. I trust you."

She stood away from him and untied her robe, letting it slip of her shoulders. Underneath the gown was a simply ivory silk sheath, almost shear. She wore no undergarments and knew he could see everything.

His breath caught as he looked at her. She was stunning. Her skin pale in the moonlight, full breasts and hips. Her dark hair was shiny and thick, her green eyes wide and glittering with emotion.

Then she did something unexpected. She slid the gown off her body and it pooled at her feet. This was how much she trusted him. To be naked before him after what had been done to her.

"I'm sorry there are still some scars." She started nervously. She felt shy and started to cover herself, her skin turning pink. She had felt brave enough to do it, but the way he stood staring at her made her uneasy.

"Shhh. I was just...you surprised me." He stepped forward and took her face in his hands. "You are perfect as you are. They are just marks. As time goes on all your scars both inside and out will fade. I promise."

He untied his pants and let them fall so he was as naked as she.

"Oh." Was all she could say. He was gorgeous...and very specific parts made it obvious he was excited to be there with her.

"Look Sarah." He took her hand and ran it over his stomach. "Do you see? This is where I was cut by a dagger when I was in the army. Here.." he moved her hand his shoulder. "This is the scar where I was stabbed...and over here..." He laid her hand on one of his thighs. "I was thrown from a horse and broke my leg. The bone went through the skin. I am not perfect. We all carry scars." He let her hand go and she ran both of them up on his chest, getting a feel for his skin. He was warm and alive, making her, after everything, glad she was alive to be there with him.

She backed up and reached behind her. With her hand she sought the edge of the bed and sat down. She scooted back and laid down on the soft coverlet. "Are you coming?" She asked as she gave him what she hoped was a sexy look.

He got up on the the bed, carefully lying next to her. He did not want to appear aggressive. He slid an arm under her and pulled her to himself, never looking anywhere but in her eyes. Their bodies pressed together as he proceeded to kiss her.

Sarah wound her fingers in his downy hair as their lips met over and over. He pulled back and his long fingers smoothed over her face and hair as he looked at her. Her hand held onto his bicep, and she spoke.

"Promise me you will take things slowly." She implored. She was sure, but nervous, her body trembling enough that Jareth could feel the vibration.

"I plan on taking all night, Sarah. " He answered. "There is no rush to completion."

"I know you know I'm a virgin. I just..I know it will hurt but.." She blushed.

"I will do everything within my power to make it less so. I understand." He held her hand and kissed it. "At any time you want me to stop, or it becomes too much, tell me and I will halt immediately. " She nodded.

"Let us start this way. Let *me* please *you* Sarah." He suggested. "Then we will go from there. I swear you will enjoy it."

"Alright." She let go of his hand and opened her arms. She tried to just relax into the bed. She opened her arms and closed her eyes.

"I told you, you aren't a sacrifice dear." He chuckled. "Open your eyes and watch."

He kissed her again, moved down to her neck, and over to her earlobe. The sensations of his lips and tongue of her skin were making her tingle all over.

Jareth's mouth on her hot skin felt cool and soothing. He used his tongue to follow her collarbone across her chest to the other side. He nuzzled her neck and took a small piece of her skin in his mouth and sucked, marking her. He suckled her other earlobe and moved to seek out her mouth again.

His tongue urged her mouth open and slid between her full lips. Sarah had quite literally never kissed anyone in such away, but after a few minutes she got the hang of it and enthusiastically returned the favor.

Jareth laid a hand on her stomach, which then moved over to caress and squeeze her hip. He made no quick moves to anywhere more intimate, though his fingers itched to travel lower to her dampening heat.

He worked his mouth downward to her chest, placing open mouthed kisses between her breasts. His lips slowly made their trek up one mound of flesh and paused.

She looked down to see what he was doing and saw he hovered over her breast as he watched her. When her eyes met his, he grinned and leaned down. His tongue flicked over her nipple as he gauged her reaction.

Sarah gasped and grabbed at the pillow under her head as her back arched. His gentle kisses had been leading to this, she knew. He bent down and took the entire peak in his mouth. He sucked her hard flesh, and licked around it, then blew. All the time he watched her face.

His mouth on her breast was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. The soft sucking and nibbling at her sensitive flesh made her wiggle beneath him.

He stopped and smiled. Her eyes were half closed in pleasure.

"Like that do you love?" He asked.

"Hell yes. Please...more." She moaned. He switched to the other breast and continued.

He knew she was getting excited. Her arousal was like perfume. He felt himself getting rock hard in response. He tried to ignore it. If he did not he would spread her legs and take her then and there. That wasn't what she needed yet. She needed to know and understand the pleasure of touch from another person. To not be afraid to be touched.

Jareth picked up her hand and kissed it. He kissed her palm and took each of her fingers in turn into his mouth and sucked them. He kissed her wrist, her arm, her elbow. He switched and did the same to her other arm.

Sitting up he looked at her, her flushed skin and racing heart. She was beautiful in her rising passion.

"Turn over." He told her. She gave him a questioning look, but did as he asked.

Sarah melted into the bed when he began to massage her back. His long fingers sliding over her skin. Then his mouth followed the path. His tongue traced her spine and made her shudder. He licked and bit gently at the small of her back and it caused her to gasp at the sensitivity there she didn't know she had.

She jerked slightly at the sensation of something being poured onto her back. She went to move and he stopped her.

"Just a little body oil. It will relax you and feel good. Trust me." He said in her ear.

He leisurely rubbed it into her skin. It warmed and made her skin tingle, but not unpleasantly so. As time went on it made her even more sensitive.

When her hands reached her buttocks she jumped, startled. Her behind was sensitive, and one spot she had to get used to being touched. It had taken much abuse at the hands of her father. She tried to relax. This was Jareth. Not her father.

Jareth found the most scars, besides her wrists, were on her lower back, thighs, and across her behind. The faded lines made him angry. If the man who did this wasn't dead, he would gladly beat him to death with one of *his* whips. Jareth guessed he would find them much less pleasant than anything the above could produce.

Still, Sarah had a gorgeous body. Her ass was round and full, fitting neatly into his hands. He would bet his life Robert had gotten hard while he was beating the girl and probably had to relieve himself afterward. That it had only been money that kept the man from raping her repeatedly.

I would have killed him. Jareth thought to himself. Only after a nice long, possibly years long, torture. I would have enjoyed it. If Sarah knew the things I have done. She would not think I am so good, he mused.

He forcibly removed himself out of that train of thought and kissed the small of her back as it curved up to her bottom. Tongue following the lines of scars. Using a bit of magic to fade them further.

"Jareth..." she groaned.

"See, I told you you would enjoy this my Sarah." He grinned at her though she was not facing him.

"Not arguing." Was her muffled reply.

He laughed and continued. He massaged the oil into her thighs and calves, every so often kissing her here and there along the way.

"Turn back." He commanded.

She did. She looked up at him and smiled.

He sat up on his knees. "Are you relaxed now?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her. Her fingers once more returned to winding through his hair.

Sarah loved how it felt between her fingers. Like silky feathers.

As they kissed his hand slid over her stomach. Jareth rested it over her lower abdomen, inches from her mound but did not go there.

"Sarah.. are you sure you are ready for this? We can stop at any time." He drew small circles around her bellybutton with his index finger.

"Yes. I mean no..I don't want you to stop." She said, laying a hand over his.

Looking into his eyes, she guided his hand down to her center. "Please." She implored. "I need you to touch me."

He cupped her sex, but did not enter. He removed his hand and nudged her legs open, lying between. He kissed and rubbed his face against her belly, then licked around her navel his tongue dipping in just a little.

Jareth could feel her heart fluttering in anxiety as he closed in on her sex. So he went past and nibbled at her thighs. Sucking the skin close to, but not quite there.

He laid his face in the cradle of her hips before continuing. He closed his eyes as he took in her sweet scent.

Jareth knew needed to regain control. Her feminine scent was stimulating his instinct to claim her.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" She asked him. He could hear the anxiety in her voice.

He looked up to make sure she was looking into his eyes. "I am fine. You are beautiful. I am just a bit overwhelmed. You are here with me and I never thought that...I needed to take a minute. My desire was getting the better of me."

A smile curved up one side of his mouth. "You have nothing to worry about, precious. We are a people who have rather highly evolved instincts when it comes to sex and mating. Maintaining control with you is proving more difficult than I thought, as you are so beautiful, and your scent and taste so addictive."

Sarah's blush spread over her body and she was unable to hold eye contact with him. She felt shy again. Which she found a little silly when she considered his face was between her thighs. This caused a little nervous giggle to bubble up but she bit her lip to kept it from escaping. Not the time, she told herself.

He pushed her thighs open further and kissed her...there.

Sarah jumped by he held her hips. "Easy..close your eyes. Feel."

He used his tongue open her folds. The tip of it circled her bundle of nerves. What felt like small currents of electricity started between her thighs and traveled all over.

She moaned his name and he smiled. He took her bud between his lips and sucked which made her become very wet almost instantly. He continued to lap at her clit while he located her tight opening with a finger and eased it inside. He would work her until she was relaxed as he could make her. The more relaxed she became the easier it would be on her when they made love.

Sarah could feel herself growing hot. Her hips pushed up to meet his fingers and mouth as her back arched farther than it had up to that point. She panted and reached up and grabbed the headboard. Her thighs clamped around Jareth's head and hand as her eyes widened, then closed as she reached the edge of the cliff and tumbled off, screaming his name. Her world exploding around her as he continued to stimulate her through her orgasm.

Jareth added a second finger, then a third. He pumped in out of of her channel rhythmically. Her muscles squeezed his fingers and her juices flowed freely.

Sarah's legs of their own accord spread open and rose up. It gave him full access to her body. She came again hard. Her hips bucked up and pushed his face into her. He didn't mind.

Jareth didn't relent. He figured one more time should do it and he loved the taste of her. He took her erect bud between his teeth and flicked at it, and she orgasmed again almost immediately. Only when the last climax was done did he remove his fingers and crawl up her body.

Sarah's whole body felt like it was part of the bed, she felt languid and boneless. What Jareth had done to her she had no idea was even possible.

Jareth kissed a path up her body to her face. He stroked her cheek so she would open her eyes to him.

Sarah's arms went around him and she opened her eyes as he got face level with her. She kissed him with everything she had. As she did she realized the taste on his lips was herself it still did nothing to sway her from kissing him.

The kisses slowed and gentled. "Jareth.. damn..you are just..damn." She muttered against his mouth.

He pushed himself up on his elbows above her and looked at her. "You are well? You seemed to enjoy it. That was the whole point." He asked, grinning wickedly.

She tilted her head back and laughed. "I'm fucking fantastic."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and laughed at her candor.

Sarah felt his hard length pressing against her ultra sensitive flesh, though he made no move to actually enter her. She knew he must be aching with need by now.

She tipped his head up with her fingers and looked at him. Looking into his eyes, she spoke. "I'm ready. Please. I want you."

He nodded once and sat up and back. He moved to kneel between her legs. She looked down to see his erection. He was large and a bit intimidating. The butterflies returned to her insides but she was determined. This is the only man she wanted to give herself to.

Jareth held her hips firmly and she spread her legs wide for him. Opening herself willingly, lovingly. He looked up into her face and saw her fear, but there was complete trust too.

The emotion in her eyes sent an overwhelming sensation through him. No one had ever trusted him as she did. Underground people always had motives, angles, reasons. Even in their affairs. She simply loved him and wanted to be with him. She was giving herself over to him and wanted nothing but his love in return.

He stopped and took a deep breath. He let the feelings pass through, take hold. In that moment he was forever changed. He wanted to be a better, kinder man, for her. He would try. He would fail often, but he would try.

He came back to himself, looked down at her again and smiled tenderly. "I love you." He said. "I just felt that needed to be said in this moment. I give you my oath, I have never loved anyone as much as you and as The Gods as my witnesses, I never will."

"I..oh." She answered. Her eyes teared up and she was touched deeply by his heartfelt words. "I love you too. I will never love anyone like I love you either I promise. Please Jareth. Make love to me."

He moved forward and placed himself at her entrance and pushed his hips forward. Her body opened to him, taking him in.

Sarah's hands balled into fists. She grabbed and twisted the blanket beneath her as she closed her eyes and waited. She felt him begin to slide into her body.

Jareth was practically holding his breath as he entered her. She was already warm and tight, her body clinging to him, pulling him in. He was shaking in restraint, fighting the urge to take her hard and fast. He slowly pushed forward with his hips until he hit her maidenhead.

Sarah's eyes popped open as he hit the barrier of her virginity. The thing that had been so very valuable to her father, she knew was priceless to this man. For him it was the most precious gift.

She pushed her hips down to encourage him to continue. "It's okay. I'm okay." she said. She looked down at him and found his eyes fill with emotion and desire. For her. He hadn't moved, his hands on her hips. She laid her hands over his. "Don't stop now." She smiled at him.

A hand left her hip and caressed her face. "This will hurt. I am sorry. I wish for you it was not this way."

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face, then took it and laid it back on her hip. "I'm ready."

With her words, he pulled back and thrust in, hard. He broke through the delicate tissue and was fully inside. It was powerful, the feeling as he claimed her for his own.

The sharp pain made her cry out but it was mercifully brief, then it was done. He let go of her hips and laid down gently on top of her slightly shaking body. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her tears away.

He stayed firmly lodged within, not moving, letting her body adjust to him.

She sobbed a couple of times, and he was there. He held her and murmured words of comfort in her ear. "Shhhh..do not cry, Sarah...it's alright. The pain will fade."

She looked up at him. "It's not just that. I was thinking...how horrible this would have been if..whoever would have...they would not have cared at all about my pain. They would have just ripped me open and taken everything. But you...you are giving me even more than I'm giving you."

He just held her for a few more minutes, understanding what she needed. He laid his head down on her chest, listening to her racing heart and waited for her to give a signal to continue.

When she got herself under control again her hands glided down the slope of his back to grab his firm behind.

"Please, don't wait anymore. I need you to move. I need you to show me." She begged.

He pushed himself back up and looked down at this woman. His woman. The one he had been waiting for for so long.

He drew himself back again, and pushed forward, slowly, a few times. So she would get used to the feeling. His body was aching for release, for him to stop holding back and piston himself into her without mercy. Her channel caressed him, the feeling making him moan and growl with increasing power.

Sarah tried not to tense up, even though it was still stinging with every move. As he continued the pain lessened. Then he rotated his hips and hit a spot inside that caused a wave of pleasurable tingles to develop. They rippled through her body. She pressed her lower body down to find it again. When next he drove into her he hit it again and she moaned. The slight twinges of pain were still there, but those ripples were continuing too, eventually they overpowered the pain and her body began to move with his as it sought them out.

Jareth was losing control. His instincts to possess were overtaking his ability to hold back as he delved deeply in her heated core. Her muscles started to squeeze and release, and her moans told him he was hitting the right spot. This made him thrust harder. His head tipped back and he groaned. "Sarah...fuck...you feel so damn tight...I do not know how much longer I can...you're making me insane."

"Don't" She said. "Uhh..oh...don't. Don't hold back. I want everything. Give me everything, Jareth." She pressed her body up to meet his repeatedly. She craved release. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

Jareth bent down and sucked on her breasts, biting at her flesh. Her hands were on his shoulders, his back, her nails scratched and dug in, eventually she broke this skin. The pain of it added to his pleasure. He grunted and plunged harder, deeper.

In return his mouth moved up to her neck, biting down, claiming her. She screamed his name again as she came around him, her body twitched and grasped at him, milking him. He let go and joined her, his climax burst from him and poured into her as he gasped out her name into her neck.

She felt him climax inside of her, his hot fluids filling her. It was incredible. She thought sex would nothing but pain and fear, but now she knew. It was amazing when it was with someone who loved you, and you loved in return. This was the way it was supposed to be.

They were both covered with sweat, hearts pounding as he came down from the high of their lovemaking. Sarah's legs relaxed and fell to the side.

Jareth went to move from her but she held on. "No. Don't leave me. Stay with me. Stay in me. "

He relaxed into her body and kissed her, stroking her hair and face. Tasting her sweet, salty skin.

Sarah realized she must have slipped into some sort of post coital haze, because when he finally moved it jarred her to alertness. The must have lain that way for quite a while.

He laid beside her. "I am sorry, I had to move. My knees were falling asleep." he smiled sheepishly.

She turned to face him. "It's okay. I guess we can't stay joined forever like Siamese twins." She joked.

His smile grew. "Yes, that would make ruling a kingdom rather difficult. Though I'm of a mind to give it my best shot if it means being inside you for the rest of my days."

They cuddled and laughed together.

Jareth felt young again. Carefree. This woman, she made him dream of things he had never dreamed of before. A wife, a family. A little voice in his mind said how nice it would be to chuck everything and build a cottage somewhere in the deep woods with her, making love to her under the stars. To have children and raise them with her away from everything.

He knew it would not be that way. Oh, he was going to marry her, but she would be a queen. She as well as he would have obligations that came with being married monarchs. They would have children, but those children would have a rather set life as well, at least when they were older. When they were young he would let them enjoy it without the burdens that had been placed upon him as a child.

When his father, Olan, was alive, they had never gotten along. He always expected Jareth to be like himself. Jareth wanted his children to never have to doubt his love for them. Then again, his father was not fond of children as he was.

For Olan, to have an heir had been an obligation, not a pleasure. He had not loved his wife either. After Jareth had been born he had been satisfied he could no longer worry about that part of his life. He had a child and a queen as was his duty, but otherwise had lived the life of a bachelor. Jareth's mother, Miriam, had died when Jareth was a child, taking her own life. Neglected and alone except for her son. His father had been relieved and uncaring how Jareth had been affected by it.

When his father had died in a war with another kingdom he had instigated, Jareth felt nothing. He had sworn never to marry because he thought he would do the same thing his father had done. That he could never love anyone.

It turned out that he had far more of his loving mother in him than he had thought. For he did find one whom he could love with all his heart. Sarah would never be neglected or pushed aside for countless concubines. He knew their children would be cherished gifts.

He forced his wandering thoughts back to the present and gazed down at the woman in his arms. With all of this in mind, he tilted her face to his and kissed her, then made sure she was looking into his eyes.

"Marry me." He whispered.

Her eyes got huge, and the tears came again. They searched his and seemed to find what they were looking for.

Sarah's heart nearly burst from her at his question. She was surprised, not expecting it. In his eyes was nothing but complete honesty, and love. She felt the last piece of her soul she thought was gone forever come back and slide into place.

"Yes." She whispered back.

His eyes lit up and he grabbed her. He held her tight and rolled her over and over on the bed, laughing. They rolled until they fell off into a heap on the floor, both laughing even harder as they lay there tangled together.

"Smooth." Sarah said between giggles.

He sat up and leaned against the bed. His hair in disarray. "What can I say. I'm the very epitome of grace." He blew a stray hair out of his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her and it set her off again.

She made to get up and a sharp pain between her legs made her stop. "Oh..ow."

He was instantly concerned. "What is it?"

She blushed. "It's um..you know, down there. It's pretty tender."

"Ahh. " Jareth said. "Here, let me help you." He lifted her back on the bed.

He got between her legs once more and his hand went up her thigh to her center.

"What are you.." Sarah felt two fingers breach her, sliding in far enough to find the spot where her hymen had been.

He closed his eyes and she felt a cold sensation inside her most sensitive parts and it spread outward. The pain ceased immediately.

Jareth opened his eyes. "Better?" He asked as he removed his hand.

"Mmm, must be nice to have magic." Sarah laid her head back, her thoughts drifting off. She felt dreamy and relaxed.

He laid an arm over her and leaned on the other elbow so he was looking down at her face. "You will know soon enough. As you know, you are changing. You will eventually develop magic of your own."

"Really? Cool." Sarah answered. Jareth laughed again.

"Now what?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes. "Are you laughing at me?" She poked him.

Jareth leaned in and kissed her. "You are just so..human. It is so sweet. Now, when would you like to be married?"

"As soon as possible. I don't need anything fancy. Is there some kind of thing you have to do because you are a king?" She asked.

"No. We are self governing. It can be as fancy or as simple as we want it to be. I did think you would want something special." He said as he stroked hair from her forehead.

She shrugged her shoulders. "My family is dead. I just want to be with you. I don't care."

She said that, but there was a glimmer of something in her eyes. Jareth saw it even if she didn't realize it. After all, she was really quite young. Young enough to dream a girl's dreams of a grand wedding. "I will arrange it, my love. In the rose garden. Would that be nice?"

Her eyes lit up. "I love roses."

He knew that would spark interest. "A new dress? White as is the above tradition?" He continued.

"No not white. White isn't me anymore. Not because of tonight..I just..I love green. Light green?" She asked hopefully.

"Whatever you desire." He answered. "Now I see you are getting tired. Go to sleep. We will talk more of it tomorrow."

Sarah was getting sleepy, her eyes struggled to stay open. It was late for her as she had been going to sleep early. She yawned and laid against him. "Good idea. You will stay won't you? Oh." She asked him as she slipped towards slumber. "Oh wait, this is your bed."

"Our bed now. I promise. We will not spend another night apart." He whispered. He kissed her and shifted so he was on his back and she curled into his side. "Goodnight my Sarah. Sleep sweet."

She was already asleep, her head on his shoulder.

Jareth waved a hand over them and they were under the blankets. The only light in the room was the glow of the dying embers in the fireplace from the sitting room and the moonlight through the curtains.

He reached over and used a bit of magic to light the lantern on his bedside table, just enough to read by. The book he had been reading appeared in his hand.

He should sleep but was strangely exhilarated, so he kissed her on the top of the head and opened the book, a sense of utter contentment, an emotion he rarely felt, came over him.

How you turn my world, precious thing, he thought as he observed the peaceful smile she had fallen asleep with.

Humming happily to himself he began to read.


	10. Chapter 10

5 days later Jareth, King of the Goblins married Sarah Williams formerly of the Above in the rose garden near the Goblin Castle. Just few friends, and of course Sarah's 3 companions, attended.

The High Priest wound a long golden cord around their joined hands and up their arms, reciting ancient words of love and eternal bonds as they never took their eyes off of each other. Jareth had spelled sarah so she would be able to understand and answer the clergyman.

Sarah could hardly believe how short it seemed to be. Before she knew that had each recited their vows of loyalty, honor and respect. Once spoke the cord glowed, tightening. When the light faded, the Priest removed the cord and pronounced them married.

Jareth practically shoved the man out of the way to get to his bride. He lifted her off of her feet and kissed her while everyone watched. Many of the crowd laughed and smiled, while Hoggle blushed and turned away.

"One more thing, Your Majesty." The High Priest said, clearing his throat. "Sarah Williams formerly of the above, step forward."

She did. Jareth told her it would happen. "Kneel." She did as she was told.

The Priest then began the coronation rites. A few minutes later he placed a circlet upon her head that was the smaller version of Jareth's, and she stood a queen.

Jareth kneeled before her and took her hand. As he kissed her across the knuckles he looked up, winked and gave her a saucy smile. Sarah visibly relaxed after being so nervous when taking her queenly vows. He rose and turned her, bringing her forward to present to the crowd. "Guests, friends and subjects alike, I present to you my beloved wife, Lady Sarah, Queen of the Goblins!"

She smiled and bowed as was shown to her to do. Jareth had appointed an older woman named Estrella, the wife of one of his generals, to help her prepare. Jareth also had an ulterior motive of instigating a friendship between the two. He knew she needed a female companion to confide in, and the woman was a kind soul, midwife, and healer specifically for women.

Everyone came forward to give their congratulations and compliments. The two monarchs smiled and greeted everyone .

"Lord Jareth!" A tall man with red hair came forward. "I thank you for inviting myself and my wife. Oh, I should tell you, Krisalia is furious with you. She had her eyes on this one's crown. Odious woman." He turned to Sarah. "What lovely girl you are. Jareth must truly love you. May you live long together and be blessed with many children."

"Thank you Lord Phineas." Jareth bowed his head. The smiling man bowed in return and wandered off to socialize with the other guests.

He whispered to Sarah "Old friend. His wife was also born a human. She is of the old world. Some fellow monarchs aren't thrilled I've married you I'm afraid. He is a good ally to have as his wife is well known and well liked. It will take time for some to warm to you. Not that I care. I am quite warm to you." He reassured her, feeling her nervousness.

Once the reception and feast were done everyone left. Sarah had a great time but was quite relieved it was over.

She had spent the whole day on pins and needles afraid she would do or say something stupid. She didn't want to make it harder on Jareth.

In their rooms that night Sarah took off her shoes and sat beside the fire gazing into the flames absently.

Jareth sat down across from her. "Something is bothering you." He didn't ask but stated, she knew he didn't have to.

She turned to him, hesitant. "Since you have your magic, and I am changing...could we go above?" She asked.

He should have known it was coming. That sometime she would want to go. Still he covered his fear.

"Yes for a short time. Maybe a day. Not too long as you are not fully changed. It won't be much longer now. Our bond will speed the process up. May I ask why?"

She gave him a determined look. "I need to face it. I could just stay here forever and never face what I left behind. But if I want to move on, I can't just run away."

"We will go tomorrow if you would like." He answered. He stood from his chair and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "I do understand. No one can hurt you now, and I will kill anyone that tries." He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned back against him.

He held up a crystal with his other hand. "I have something for you."

She watched as he moved the orb over his fingers, then it glowed and turned into a small box. "Do you want it?" He teased.

They sat up. Sarah turned to face him and he opened it. It was a ring.

He took it from the box and slid it on her ring finger. It was silver knotwork, with emeralds woven through the filigree.

She felt tears threatening to fall as she admired the delicate band. "Jareth.. it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

He kissed her hand. "I know it is human tradition to receive a ring. I had it comissioned for you once you were here, elven silver and emeralds from the Mountains of the Fire Kingdom, Lord Phineas' lands. The rarest stones in all of the underground."

"Wasn't that a bit presumptuous of you?" she answered wryly, teasing him.

"I had hope someday you and I would marry. I told you. When I met you there had been no one since. I knew you were the one. To commission such a ring takes time. It was delivered to me just a day ago." He replied as he stood. "Now shall we to bed, wife? I feel it is time we consummated this marriage." He gave her a wicked little smirk.

She smiled as she stood, and gladly took his hand. "We shall."

He swept her up and carried her to the bed, dumping her into the middle of it as they both laughed. She laid back, watching him crawl onto the bed, a determined desire in his eyes. She licked her lips nervously. Even though they had been together several times, when he looked at her as he was doing at that moment, it felt like a million butterflies were let loose inside of her stomach.

Jareth kept his eyes locked onto hers as he swung a leg over and straddled his dark haired bride. The dress he had made for her was laced up the front at the bodice, jade green embroidered velvet, with an ivory off the shoulder tunic underneath with long flowing sleeves that matched the embroidery. She wanted something simple but in style of the underground. The green matched her eyes.

He used one finger and traced the laces on her bodice. They undid themselves as he went. She sat up and he pushed it off of her shoulders to her waist. "Lift your hips, love." He said. She laid back and did so, and he pushed the dress down and off, leaving her in her tunic and panties.

"You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen." He breathed as he look at her. "And you are mine. Always."

"Yours always." She answered. She lifted a hand and caressed his face, her fingers trailing down to his shirt and pulling at the laces on it.

He shrugged off his jacket and pulled the shirt over his head.

Sarah enjoyed the view of him shirtless. She had found she enjoyed looking at him often. He had caught her outright staring at him several times, smiling at her as she blushed. He told her she shouldn't feel embarrassed that she found him attractive, as he could look at her all day every day and never become tired of it.

She was still unused to being so open, so close to another person anymore. Much less a man but slowly she was becoming acclimated.

She had thought all day about this night. He had been doing all the giving and compromising. He had not asked her to reciprocate or asked anything of her. Tonight she wanted to return the favor. She was nervous about it, but excited too.

He kissed and touched her and his knee slid between her legs.

"Wait." She said. He stopped immediately. He had also told her if he did something that triggered bad memory or was too uncomfortable for her, to let him know. She was grateful at his understanding of her unique issues.

She sat up. "Lay down on the bed." She told him. He smirked and did as she asked. "I want to do some exploring of my own. If you don't mind." She smiled down at him and ran a hand over his chest.

"Feel free, love." He answered. Relaxing into the mattress and smiling. He stroked his hand over her back. "Explore away. My body is yours for the exploring."

She leaned up and kissed his mouth, starting there seemed to be safest. She moved over and ran her tongue over his chin, neck and traced his collarbone. A small sigh of pleasure came from him and it her smile. This man was hers. Her husband. The thought was startling. She sat up and touched his face.

He felt something wet upon his cheek and opened his eyes. She was crying.

"What is it?" He asked her as he brushed the tears away.

"I just. I can't believe I'm here. A few months ago I couldn't bear thinking of what the next day might bring. Now I'm here. Safe, with you. I'm your wife, and you are so beautiful and powerful. how can I possibly be good enough to be a queen?" She gushed. Emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

Jareth sat up and held her close. "Sarah. Over time you will see. You will be a spectacular queen. Years from now, when you have your confidence again, you will wonder why you ever doubted. If you don't believe in yourself right now, believe me. I have always known how strong you are. When you come into your power, it will be the most amazing sight to behold. You will outshine all of us."

He let her go and laid back. "Now, you were exploring? Please don't stop. I was so enjoying your ministrations." He gave her a devilish smile that made her grin back in return.

She kissed him and started again following the same path. When she got to his chest she flicked her tongue over one of his nipples, and he shuddered beneath her touch. She did it again and the same thing happened, along with a moan. So she switched and did the same to the other.

"Sarah.." He hissed in pleasure.

She kissed her way down his chest his flat stomach, tasting his soft warm flesh. He tasted slightly of cinnamon and something indescribable. Magic, she supposed.

She sat up and moved to sit down further, taking off his boots and stockings. He had feet much like his hands, lean and strong. She massaged his feet and he moaned again. "That's wonderful love." He said. "You have a talent for massage."

"Do I?" She asked. "Well, then I'll keep going."

Sarah reached up and tugged at the wait of his leggings. He tilted his pelvis up so she could slide them down and off, leaving him wonderfully naked.

Her eyebrow rose as she noted his aroused state. "Excited?" She asked.

"Just being near you excites me, beloved." He answered, looking down at her.

Sarah felt her body react to his words. looking at him in such a state made her ache between her legs.

She explored his legs, long and muscular. She admired his rock hard lean yet muscular thighs.

"Onto your belly, King." She commanded. "But carefully."

He chuckled and complied. His erection reacted to the friction of the soft blanket and he bucked instinctively and hissed.

"I said carefully." She reminded him.

He got as comfortable as he could considered his hyper aroused state. "Woman..you are driving me mad." He said, turning his head to look at her as he laid his head on his folded arms.

She explored his back, marvelling how it sloped to his thin waist then curved upward to meet his backside. And what a backside he had. It was perfect. She remembered as a teenager, with her friends at the mall or wherever, checking out guy's butts. His put them all to shame. She reverently kissed each side, her fingers traced the contours. His groan was the loudest yet. She did a bit more exploring of the backs of his thighs but was getting far too excited to draw it out further.

"Okay turn back." She told him.

He flipped over. "Thank the Gods. I was getting rather uncomfortable." He answered.

She looked down at him. "Gee I wonder why." She grinned. She moved up on the bed and kissed his abdomen again. "Could it be because of this?" She wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

He did not expect it, so her touch made him sit up a little and suck in a deep breath. "It's a possibility." He said, watching her. He wondered what she was going to do.

She had never actually attempted to touch him intimately, though he already knew every inch of her body. He had accepted such things might take time. He took his pleasure by giving her what she needed. He had brought her to release over and over with his touch, his mouth. Only during intercourse had he allowed himself release with her, but oh, how powerful it had been.

"I've never done this, so you might have to..guide me a little." she said softly.

He reached down and took her hand. "Here, like this." He instructed, showing her how to stroke him up and down, firmly but not too hard. "Yes.." he groaned, letting her hand go, leaning back on his elbows as she continued.  
Sarah started to enjoy she was doing. She observed his reaction closely, his hips began to rotate with the movement of her hands. She like how he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, little grunts and moans she caused with each stroke she performed.

She decided to try something different and used her thumb to rub over the head of his shaft and he jerked and moaned a little louder. This made her grin. She continued to circle the top with her thumb, and he began to pant. "Gods..Sarah.. "

A few drops of moisture appeared. She brushed her thumb over him and leaned down to taste him. Slightly sweet and salty, but not unpleasant. She moved her thumb out of the way and licked him tentatively. He jumped, his hips jerking up farther, the head touching her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked him slightly. Finding that to her liking she took more of him inside her mouth until she was taking him in as far as she could. He tasted incredible and she kept going, vigorously stroking and sucking his cock.

She felt his hand on her head and she looked up. His eyes were full of desire and he was breathing hard, moaning her name as he guided her head.

"Sarah..you need to..I can't...too close.." He panted.

She stopped and smiled at him. "I know. I want it. I want to give you what you have given me." Then took him back inside her mouth.

As she continued her hand moved to squeeze the sac underneath, resulting in the loudest moan she had ever heard from him.

His erection was beginning to throb and twitch in her mouth and she knew he was almost there. A few more strokes and he cried out. His hips pushed up hard and he grasped her head as she worked him.

His climax spilled into her mouth, and she enjoyed every second as she watched him come apart because of her. She watched his face as he hit his peak. She had to swallow several times as his release was powerful.

Jareth glowed with pleasure. His hips thrust up as she finished with him. Once his release had passed he laid on the bed and watched her, his entire body relaxed, he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Sarah licked him clean, then kissed upward until she was lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and smiled, looking completely relaxed.

"You are a goddess, my queen." He told her, making her giggle.

"I did okay then?" She asked.

He laughed. "In your words, fucking fantastic."

Jareth grabbed her suddenly and rolled her under his body as she laughed. He kissed her until she was gasping for breath, then started to repay the favor.

He grabbed her tunic and swept it over her head, then slipped her panties down her legs and threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Jareth was astounded she had taken her explorations so far. He wasn't about to complain. He just went with it.

He kissed her all over moving downward until he buried his face in the soaked heat between her legs. Pleasing him had aroused her as much as he got excited when he was pleasing her.

He speared her with his tongue, using his thumbs to open her folds to him. He slid two fingers inside and found the place inside that made her crazy with need, and stroked it while sucking her clit. Her hips gyrated and pushed her sex into his face. He had been delicate and gentle before, but now he went at her with everything he had. He made love to her with his mouth until she screamed under him. She came hard, her juices pouring out of her onto his tongue lips and chin.

Pleasuring her had made him rock hard again. He sat up and turned her over tugging her hips up and pushing her knees out as far as they would go.

"Wha.." She gasped out. He had never taken her like this.

"Trust me, Sarah." He said as he leaned over her and kissed her neck and back. "You will enjoy this." He growled as his hand slid between her legs, stroking her. He moved until his erection was at her entrance, and pushed forward. He slid into her tight channel easily as wet as she was.

Sarah gasped and moaned at the sensation. In this position the pressure was right against her most sensitive spot inside. As he began to move the pleasure of the friction was incredible. He thrust hard and pulled her hips back to meet him. Her hands twisted into the bedding and she screamed his name and came again. Hard.

Jareth admired her luscious body as he pistoned into her. He bent forward to press his lips against her ear. "Tell me Sarah, do you like it?" He whispered as he licked her earlobe, making her shudder.

"God yes."She gasped out.

"You will love this then." He said wickedly. His hand went underneath her body and he stroked and pinched her bud in time with every stroke as he pounded into her.

Sarah could no longer speak, she let go, and relaxed into the feeling he was bringing out her. Her whole body was tingling and she felt like she was flying. She just held on and let it overtake her senses.

Jareth reached out and pulled at his magic. It travelled through him and into her and curled around her budding power. He pulled her magic towards his. He let his magic become a part of hers, and hers a part of himself. He had hesitated before in bonding their magic as their spirits were bonded but knew it was time. Now, after tonight, they would be one, truly.

Sarah didn't know what she was feeling, but it felt like Jareth wasn't just inside physically, but in every way. She could sense his emotions, his pleasure as clearly as her own. It was like his entire being was wrapped around her. She felt a fire burning in her soul guiding her, strengthening her.

Her climax hit her like a thunderstorm of emotion and power. Her body grasped onto his and milked him as she screamed and screamed. He was there, groaning into her ear. "Let go, give yourself completely to me. You are mine, but I am also yours."

She felt him pouring his magical essence into her body. He rose up and grasped her hips pulling them back and thrust forward and held her in place. She did as he asked, she let go of everything and let herself give in fully.

Jareth felt her acquiesce to his magic, her new magic bonding to his ancient power. With that he lost control and flooded her body with his orgasm. He released into her as her muscles held fast. She took everything he gave and and caressed his erection with her inner muscles, urging ever more from him until he was empty.

Sarah fell into the bed and he collapsed on top of her, spent.

A few minutes passed, then Jareth rolled off of her onto his back. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What was that?" She asked in wonder.

He gave her an exhausted smile. "I bonded our magic together. I hesitated before because I..I thought it might scare you. Now that we are wed I thought it would be a good idea. Did you not enjoy...I know it is rather intense.."

She put her fingers over his mouth. "No. It's fine. I enjoyed very much. I'm not made of glass Jareth. Your are my husband. We should both get what we want..right? You have been so patient and I know I said it would take time but..I love you. I trust you. There isn't anything we should ever hide from each other. You should get what you need too." She smiled, moved in and kissed him.

"You will be much more powerful now, Sarah. You share my magic." He told her. "As I share yours. From the feel of it you would have been a force to be reckoned with on your own soon. Now you will be powerful queen. I will teach you, so don't worry about that. It takes time, but eventually you will be as powerful as myself. When we talked about going above, well I wanted you to have the added protection there."

"That kind of worries me." She said. "I don't want to hurt anyone either. I don't want to be tempted to do that."

"You will do well. This world is not an easy one. The more powerful you are the better. Besides you forget, you have me to deal with." He pulled her close and she curled around him. "You are too good, Sarah. Too kind for that. That is what truly amazes me, that you refused to become so dark that you could not turn back. That despite everything, your heart, your soul remained pure. This just confirms what I had thought. You will be the heart and the light of this kingdom. With you by my side, tempering my darkness this kingdom will be glorious. You were made by the Gods to be my queen. You are my other half."

His sentiments caused her to tear up again. "Thank you, Jareth, for everything." She replied.

"No, love, thank you." He answered. Sarah heard the sleepiness in his voice.

"Let's sleep, we have an emotional day tomorrow. " She said. When she got no reply she looked up at him.

He was already asleep, smiling softly.

She smiled too. He never went to sleep before her so seeing him asleep was a new experience. He looked far more angelic in sleep than she expected.

Sarah snuggled into him further and joined him in slumber.  
_

The next day they were standing in front of her home. Her old home. She knew there was no one there. No one would scream at her, punish her, hit her. She could not help the old fear that crept in.

The house was dark and locked up tight. They walked up the steps and her hand shook as it went to the knob. There was police tape on the door. She supposed once they both disappeared someone must have reported them missing.

"Let me." He stopped her. A twist of the wrist and the door opened easily.

Sarah stepped inside the foyer of the house. There wasn't much left inside. Someone had come through and taken everything of value, that much was obvious. There was a dark dust where the police looked for fingerprints over many surfaces. Cabinets were empty. She slowly walked through the living room. Finding the Star Wars dvd on the floor she picked it up. In the kitchen there was next to nothing. the electricity was off, so no food. There was a box in the middle of the floor where someone had thrown pots, pans, plates and utensils haphazardly into it.

She remembered the last time she had been in this kitchen Jareth, as Jay, had made her pancakes. Turning she smiled as she saw the Scrabble game under the table. It must have fallen there and no one paid attention. She picked it up and saw it had managed to stay closed so she decided to take it. She would bet she and Jareth would enjoy playing at home as much as they had here.

She climbed the stairs not even bothering to go to where her father's room had been. She didn't care what remained of him.

She took a deep breath and went into her old room. Again, whatever remained was thrown everywhere. Broken glass lay all over the house. Her figurines she had as a child smashed to bits.

Her was bed torn apart. Someone must have been looking for something.

Her jewelry box was dumped out, though she had had little valuable jewelry. She picked up a bracelet off the floor. A cheap amethyst one Karen had given her. She slipped it over her wrist.

Jareth did not go in but watched over her from the doorway.

She crouched down on the floor and picked something else up. A picture of her and Toby.

"He is really gone." She said. "They all are. He took everything from me." She put the picture in her pocket, turned and marched down the stairs.

Jareth behind. "Sarah where are you going?" He stopped when he saw she had a crystal of her own in her hand. "When.." He asked.

"A few days ago. Before the wedding. I was just thinking about something at it appeared." She answered.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm doing what should be done. Let's go." She told him as she went out the back door clutching the DVD and the game.

He walked out and turned to say something when he noticed she had not moved from the doorway.

She stood there and he watched as the crystal started turning red. She was pouring all her pent up anger and fear into it.

"Sarah love, be careful you could burn yourself with.." He started to say.

She picked up her hand and threw the crystal back into the house. "Die damn it!"

Jareth jerked her back and dragged her away from the house as it exploded into flames behind them.

She sobbed into his chest as he held her, one eye on the conflagration she had caused. In a couple of minutes they could her firetrucks.

"Let's go home. There is nothing for me here anymore." She sighed.

Jareth complied and within seconds they were in The Goblin Castle.

Jareth sat her on the chair and took her hand. It was terribly burnt from the fire crystal she had created. She had not yet learned to shield herself. She went to pull away but he held firm. "Let me."

He laid his other hand over hers and the cooling sensation came, in a few minutes her hand was once again perfect.

"I'm free." She whispered. "Jareth..I'm free. It's finally over." Her voice got louder. She got up and opened the balcony doors.

"I'm free!" Her voice echoed over the kingdom. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked over The Labyrinth. She felt a peace she had never known wash over her. It was tinged with sadness at her losses, but she wouldn't let that keep her from looking towards her future anymore, now that she had one. Her mother, Karen and Toby would want that for her now. They would want her to live and to remember them. They would live within her and she would see them in the eyes of her children she would someday have with Jareth.

"Not completely." Jareth said and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You will never be free from me, love."

She turned in his arms and looked into his loving blue eyes. She again marvelled at how beautiful he was, and how this beautiful man was her husband. "True, but you will never be free of me either, so we're even." She kissed him warmly. "Now..let's celebrate."

"My pleasure." He growled in her ear.

The balcony doors closed behind them, and the celebration went on for days.

~Epilogue~

Part 1

Later Jareth sought and found information on what had happened above, for Sarah's peace of mind.

The men who had been accompanying Robert on his chase had come back with a tale to tell. That in pursuit of his kidnapped daughter, Robert, the girl and her kidnapper seemed to have fallen into a deep black hole in the woods and they were unable to reach them or even find the hole.

A search party was sent out to find it, but no one ever could. All three had disappeared, except for traces of Sarah's blood and a strange glittery dust no one could identify. No trace of Robert was ever found.

So officially, Sarah had been declared dead due to the traces of blood, Robert missing, and of Jay Smith, the name given by Robert's guards, no trace was ever found in any way. He never existed. For some reason no one could agree on what the looked like either. All descriptions were different and no one could quite get it right, their memories always a little fuzzy.

There had been a report filed when The Williams' house went up in flames and burned to the ground that an elderly woman had seen Sarah running from the home with a tall blonde man in black but it was written off as a simple case of mistaken identity.

Of the house there was nothing left. It had been consumed completely by a fire that could not be stopped until every bit of the home was ash.

Once that happened, it simply stopped. The fire department could never find out what happened or what caused it, so it was written up as a gas leak.

All the papers(and the journal Jareth had snuck off and mailed to the police when Sarah was sleeping) brought all of Robert's crimes to light and it was assumed he had killed his daughter and faked his own disappearance though none of the money known to be his was ever touched. Anything declared illegal was confiscated, and what little there was left was given to a cousin, the only known relative of Robert Williams.  
_

Sarah made one more trip to the above months later. Jareth put a spell over them so they wouldn't be noticed and took her to visit and lay flowers on first her mother's grave, then Toby and Karen's who were side by side.

Jareth stood back and let her say her goodbyes. It was a closure she needed. To say goodbye to her last tie to this world. She would not be coming back here.

At the final grave, Toby's, she took the longest. Jareth also felt sadness. The death of child, such a vibrant child in such a violent way tore at him. Especially now.

"I will always love you, Toby. You were the light of my life. Until now. I swear I will never forget you." She wept. Kissing his headstone she laid the large spray of red roses over his small grave and turned. "Help me up, could you? I'm a bit stuck."

Jareth rushed to her side and supported her as she rose. Her growing middle had been making getting up more difficult these days.

Once she was on her feet he guided her to a private spot and transported them home.

"Thank you." She said as she went to a chair and sat down kicking off her shoes. "Jareth I was wondering. Since we knowing this baby is a boy..would you mind if I named him after toby?"

Jareth had crouched in front of her and taken her swollen feet in his hands and began to massage them. "It is a fine name. Prince Tobias it is, beloved."

She stood so he could sit, and curled into his lap. Both laid their hands upon her belly. Their lips met as they both looked towards the future.

4 months later later it was spring again in The Goblin Kingdom, and the changing season was greeted by the wail of a newborn babe within the royal chambers.

Prince Tobias of The Goblin Kingdom was born, and life renewed itself again in all forms.  
********************************************************************************************

~Epilogue~

Part 2

It was in the dead of night the following Samhain when he received the message the quest he sent his fiercest goblin warriors to fulfill had been completed.

Jareth slipped out of bed careful to not wake his sleeping wife.

He had something to attend to.

In a flash he was clothed in his armor and disappeared.

The Goblin King appeared at the top of the dusty hill outside the Labyrinth. The warrior goblins waited for him there as they stood in a semi circle.

There on the ground surrounded by the goblins were three men, trussed up nicely.

"You did well my subjects." Jareth said as he stood facing them.

The leader of the horde stepped up. "They was fightin us, Majesty, but we gots them, just like you asked. Scratched up a bit, but alive."

"I am most grateful. Now go back to your homes. You will be rewarded for your efforts. What must be done I prefer no witnesses to. Remember the queen knows nothing of this. I promised her I would never take another life unnecessarily. However I have a debt I must fulfill therefore this is necessary. She might not see it that way. I expect you all to be silent on the matter for good."

The group of goblins nodded. "We swear King. We knows what they did. They deserves whatever you is givin' 'em."

With a wave of his gloved hand the goblins were gone and he was alone with the three men.

Jareth crouched by them and removed the hoods. The three humans looked at him then each other, fear and anger in their faces.

"I suppose you would like to know why I had you brought here. Who I am." Jareth asked evenly.

"Well, Mr. Granelli, Mr. Kendrick, Mr. Parsons. I am The Goblin King. This is my kingdom. My lands as far as you can see. I rule here. I brought you here because you attempted to take something of mine and destroy it."

The men looked confused. "Let me elaborate." He twitched a finger and a picture of Sarah hovered above them. Smiling, happy. "This is Sarah Williams. Do you remember her?"

Jareth removed Granelli's gag. "You may answer."

"Uh...yeah. Robert's girl. Thought she was dead. What does that have to do with us?"

Jareth reached down and grabbed the man's jaw. "You know exactly what it has to do with you. With all of you. Do not take me for a fool. I know exactly, to the letter, every plan each of you had for Sarah. Do not pretend otherwise."

Jareth replaced the gag, not wanting to hear the false claims of innocence. He wanted to be done with this.

Jareth sent out three tendrils of magic to wrapped around each man then slowly lifted them off the ground. When their feet startled to dangle they all started squirming and struggling.

"You have committed grievous crimes against myself, my kingdom, my people, but most especially my queen. Queen Sarah, my wife. Who is not dead. She is very much alive. Happy, safe. loved. All that you three men and her father tried to deny her, she has. A poetic ending."

He paused to call out each of the men. "Mr. Parsons, you helped Robert with his scheme to profit from my wife's pain. You, Marcus Granelli, you thought to sell my beloved to this...monster." He gestured to the third. "Mr. Kendrick. Oh, by the way, Mr. Kendrick, those 5 women you had imprisoned have been returned to their families and homes, their time under your...care...removed from their minds and bodies. It was as if you never existed for them because all of you have been erased from above for good."

Jareth moved to stand in front of them all, coolly reserved. He calmly adjusted his glove.

"You attempted to steal my beloved Sarah from me, defile her, and destroy her soul and her life. These are serious charges. In absentia, you have been tried and convicted. By me, the sovereign here. The sentence is death, and oblivion."

The three men's eyes were wide with fright. Their fear gave Jareth a certain satisfaction. He kept his face and voice unemotional however.

"No Summerlands for your souls. The Souleaters of The In Between will be feasting upon them as well as your fear and your flesh, as they did Robert Williams. Quite nasty business, that. Excruciating, from what I understand. Once a thousand years ago, a pair of immortals managed to escape. They told a story that gives all underground creatures nightmares to this day. They are the only known escapees mind you. Humans, of course are a delicacy as it is rare for them to have access to such places."

He smirked. "You will excuse me if I choose to show you as much compassion that you all had shown for my Sarah. No care for her life, her suffering. I assure you, your suffering will dwarf hers. Though it means nothing to me, The Souleaters will enjoy it."

Jareth called to his memory the magic he would weave. The darkness he had conquered within his soul called forward. He was giving it one last gift before religating it to the recesses of his mind and soul for good.

As he spoke the words he would vow never to speak again after this day, a dark hole opened in midair before him and solidified.

_"Goblin King..." _A voice hissed out of the darkness.

"As payment for letting myself and one other pass unhindered through your domain, Here are the three souls that are owed to you. Two for each one of us. I already gave you one. Now you are paid in full as promised."

_"You are always good on your word, but we were starting to get worried." _The hissing voice said.

"It took some time to find the last." Jareth answered. His head tilted as he observed the men. "Oh dear, it seems you've soiled yourselves. Isn't that unfortunate, to die in such a state. Ah well, no matter. There is worse to come." He said, his smirk growing at the thought of these men suffering for their crimes.

Jareth levitated the 3 men as close to the opening as he dared to go. He was careful that no part of himself, his soul, his magic touched the creatures of the darkness.

The men were wriggling like worms on a hook.

"Enjoy your meal, beasts." Jareth said waving his hand to send them into the void, removing his magic from them as the beasts took hold.

He watched as 3 tentacles of black energy reached out, each one wrapped around each of the men.

Slowly it drew them in as the three whimpered and squirmed to get free helplessly.

With a great sucking sound the men were enveloped in darkness, disappearing into the depths.

_"We are satisfied, Goblin King, with the terms of our agreement concluded. If you need us again, don't hesitate to ask. You always provide us such sweet morsels."_

"Farewell." Jareth replied. He wove the magic to close the doorway.

Once it was done, he sighed heavily and faced the Labyrinth. Soon it would be morning.

He shifted to his owl form and flew to the castle. He landed and shifted back to a man as his feet touched the balcony to the royal chambers and slipped through the door then changed back into his sleeping pants.

There was a slight noise from the crib where his son slept. He looked in and tucked the blanket more firmly around the babe. He gently passed his fingers over the child, touching the downy soft blonde hair that was like his own.

"Everything okay?" Came a soft voice form the bed.

He got into bed and wrapped Sarah in his arms. She turned to mold herself to his body.

"Just went for a flight, checking on things. All is fair in the Goblin Kingdom my love. Our dear little prince sleeping soundly. All villains vanquished." He smiled down at her.

"Oh you." She poked him in the side. "Go back to sleep. Surely I will be up in an hour feeding our son."

"Yes, my love." He replied.

And they slept, Jareth satisfied that his family was safe for good, and justice had been served.

~Fin~


End file.
